Redemption
by Heart Torn Out
Summary: Ok So let's pretend that Dean & Sam saved the world with Castiel's help.Now Sam is married. Dean is bored and brokenhearted cuz Cas left.Then an angel comes and says he's in trouble.Dean goes to rescue Cas with Cas's sister! Dean/Castiel Slash.. Destiel!
1. Dean Gets A Call From Redemption

**Ok. So i've been totes obssessed with Dean/Castiel so i made a fic. Couldn't resist. **

**In this fic, Dean adn Sam saved the world with Castiel's help. Cas helped Sam resist the Devil and then, when the world was safe, he left. He and Dean had it going on. Dean was left heartbroken and alone. Sam went off and got married, leaving Dean to buy a house inthe country and live alone.**

**Then, an angel turns up and says Cas in trouble. She needs Dean to help her. Dean hops on the crazy train to go save him.**

**The twist?**

**The angel is Cas's sister!**

**Her and Dean don't get along very well, let me tell you.**

**So read and enjoy. OH! And my character captive for this is:**

**Eve: Hi guys!**

**Me: Eve you have got to be the most cooperative captive EVER! I hope you enjoy this!**

**Eve: *nodnodnods* I love Supernatural! thank you for putting me on this one!  
**

**Isn't she a charm?**

**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, I don't own Supernatural. *SOB* I wish i did, but i don't. I do own the OCs though. **

**ONWARD!**

* * *

It was not what he expected. Far from it actually. Her brown hair, down in waves around her face, her smooth soft skin. But that wasn't what captivated him.

It was her eyes.

Yes, her eyes. They were the most piercing blue he had ever seen. They shimmered with power, with kindness, with confusion and…

With tears.

"Hi," he said at a loss for words. "I'm Dean Winchester."

She looked at him then, anger in her eyes. "_You're_ Dean Winchester?" He nodded. "I'm Suriel." And with that, she hit him with a handful of lightning.

Dean flew off and hit a tree where he lay in pain.

"The Angel of Redemption."

* * *

**Let's Backtrack, Shall We...?**

Dean Winchester opened his eyes and felt that shroud of loneliness descend upon him. It had been like this ever since Castiel had left. He had saved Sam, said good-bye and left. Just left. Left without a goodbye, a word.

Not even a kiss.

Dean shook his head as he got up and started to get dressed. So what he had feelings for Cas, maybe even love? He was an angel and Dean was just left over from a battle of the cosmos. He was what Sam now referred to as a 'war veteran'.

And man, was he missing the fight.

No more demons, no more zombies, no more fighting for his life. And it just seemed so boring now. Sam had gone off and gotten married, had a eighteen year old son and baby girl on the way. And here he was, letting his life slip by him.

It was disgusting.

He shuffled his way downstairs and into the kitchen of the little home he now owned, far out in the country, away from everyone and everything.

"I'm turning into Bobby," Dean muttered.

He poured himself some coffee and then sat down at his tiny kitchen table and stared off into space. He was brought around by the sound of rain hitting his window pane. His coffee was cold and his mood was sour.

And now it was raining.

Perfect. Just perfect.

Dean got up, stretching and then idly scratched his scar. He hadn't done that in ages. He froze.

He hadn't done that in ages.

For some reason, he had a feeling that something, he didn't know what, but something, was going to change.

Hopefully for the better.

He walked back upstairs and pulled his boots on. He was going out today. Something was going to happen and he wanted a piece of it. He was finally going out to get the spice his life needed.

And then, his house shook.

Dean was thrown into his dresser as he tried to pull his other boot on. Lightning cracked outside his window and the chandelier in the hall shook. The pictures he had with Sam and his wife Rebecca smacked down onto his floor from where they were on the walls and his dresser top.

Dean got up. There was something definitely happening.

He was going to find out what.

Dean ran for his door, aching not to miss out on whatever supernatural occurrence was coming when he was suddenly blinded. He stumbled and tripped right down his stairs and ended up on the welcome mat by the door.

"Oh, fuck," he groaned, getting up and dusting himself off. "Wonder what that was."

There was only one way to find out.

He opened his door and stepped out into the rain. And that was when he saw her.

She was emanating the light that had uncannily blinded him and was lying in a crater of dirt and grass.

"There goes my lawn," he muttered as he walked over to her. "Hey Miss!" he then yelled. "Hey! I'm-"

Dean was cut off.

Because he saw her eyes.

That same arresting blue he swore he had seen before. He tried to place it, but couldn't. She was crying though and looked about eighteen at the most. He tried reaching out to her, but she pulled away.

Clad in a white dress and no shoes she looked around herself at her surroundings, confusion beyond belief in her eyes.

Well, Dean thought, this is definitely _not _what I was expecting, but I'll take it.

"Hey, I'm Dean Winchester."

She looked at him then, the tears evaporating and anger taking their place. "_You're_ Dean Winchester?" He found that he recognized the way she talk, but again, he couldn't place it. He just nodded. "I'm Suriel."

And then, she lifted her hand and shot a bolt of lightning at him, hitting him straight in the chest and sending him off into a tree.

"The Angel of Redemption."

Dean felt pain explode across his chest as he tried to sit up and failed. Somehow, the bolt had only stung him, not piercing through his heart and killing him. He finally battled the vertigo and nausea and sat up, staring incredulously at his scorched shirt.

"What the hell was that for?" he spat out at her, pain in his voice as he tried to get up.

"For making me come down here!" she yelled back.

He blinked and then shook his head. "Hey, I don't even know you. And why would I make you come here?"

She sobered down a bit and walked over to him. "I need your help."

He laughed as he leaned against the wet tree, catching his breath back. "Yeah, like I'd help you."

She got a cold glare in her eyes. "I demand it of you."

He rolled his. "I don't take orders from teeny boppers."

She looked shocked and then looked down at herself. And groaned. "Of course. I am but a child in your eyes. God, why have you forsaken me for this idiot?"

Dean was taken aback. He was no idiot. At least, not where he was concerned.

"Look kid, Suriel, what do you need?" He just wanted to know.

She took a deep breath and answered, "I need your help. I need to find Castiel."

Dean caught his breath. Cas?

"Sorry," he answered, trying to contain himself. "I can't go running around heaven with you."

She sneered in his direction. "He's not in Heaven. If he was, I would have found him by now. He's somewhere here, on Earth."

Dean visibly blanched. Cas? On Earth? And he hadn't even gone to see him? Hurt and despair filled him up to the brim.

"I fear he's in danger," she continued on, oblivious to his torture.

**At the sound of danger, Dean perked up. Cas was in danger? He couldn't lose him. Not like that. And if he could have prevented it? Dean felt his hurt melt into resolve. He was going to help this girl find Cas . he was going to save him.**

He just needed to know one thing.

"Are you… um… romantically involved with Angel Castiel?" He felt his face heat up as the words exited his mouth and regretted them.

But the girl, Suriel, looked at him in disgust. "Oh God no. That is purely disgusting. I think the Lord would be very displeased if I were to be romantically involved with Cas."

Dean felt relief and then froze. "What did you just call him?"

Now she looked confused. "Cas. I have every right to call him that. Are you coming or not?"

Dean nodded as he followed her to his car. He was going to save Cas. He was going to win his heart back. And he was going to do it with…

"Why do you have every right?" Dean got into the driver's seat as she slipped into the passenger's side, somehow in normal clothes and eighteen year old would wear. They were also dry.

Angels.

She smiled at his question and he was struck by a similarity he had only just discovered. "Because," she said as he pulled out of his driveway, "I'm his sister."

Dean stopped short. "Oh, fuck."

* * *

**How bad was it? Horrible? Catastrophic?**

**Eve: *smile* I thought it was nice.**

**Don't listen to Eve guys, she's probably just buttering me up so I can let her go. Please oh please tell me what you think!**

**REVIEW! PLEASE!**

**And then there will be more!**


	2. Angels ARE Sexy And That Means Cas

Here it is! The Second Chapter. Sorry it took so long. I was in New York!

**Eve: This one has awesome Destiel guys! I swear!**

**Me: Awe shucks, Eve...**

**Eve: *smile* No, seriously. It's amazing!**

**Me: Well, alright... if you say so.**

**READ ON!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. If I did, Dean and Castiel would have gotten together a LOOOONNNGGG time ago and the show would be for pure old Destiel fans. I promise you this.**

**ONWARD!**

* * *

The drive was quiet as Dean contemplated everything Suriel had said. Maybe she was lying, but as he looked, he thought not. She had the same piercing blue eyes as Cas did and she had his nose too. Their hair types and colors were also similar, so he thought that there was a good chance of her telling him the truth.

And anyways, she was trying to save him. That had to count for something.

"So," he said awkwardly as he drove, his eyes straying to her face and then dashing back to the road as she met them. "Did Cas ever… mention me?" He cleared his throat. "You know, all those other times he went back up there?"

Suriel sniffed and then said thoughtfully, "Yes. As a matter of fact, he has. Castiel was almost, dare I say it, infatuated with you. Although, I think it was because you were the most interesting human he's ever met. I for one, don't know what he saw as so agreeable."

Filled with a little happiness at being infatuated over, Dean decided he ought to offer a grumble of an idea. "Maybe 'cause of my good looks and great sense of humor."

At this, Suriel burst out into a tinkling laugh. "I assure, it was not that. Not that at all."

"Says you," Dean mumbled under his breath.

She lifted an eyebrow and dismissed the mumbled comment as his 'great sense of humor'. "So, Dean Winchester. Where are we going to look first?"

"It's just Dean and, who do you think took him?"

She showed emotion now, thinking of her brother as she twiddled her thumbs. "Well, I have two theories. One, he was taken by a gang of demons who are trying to form a revolt. Two, he was discovered and kidnapped by a human psi- psy…" She trailed off and looked up while chewing her bottom lip.

"A human what?" Dean asked.

She used her hands as she spoke now. "You know… those humans…" She paused. "What are the humans that are crazy and dangerous, even to human kind and are sick in the mind called?"

Dean blanched. "Cas could have been taken by a _psycho_?"

She smiled and clapped her hands in delight. "Yes! Yes! A _psycho_!" She paused. "Are psychos that bad?"

Dean groaned. "I'd rather take a psycho than a demon, so not that bad." Dean continued driving. "So, I assume the demons are most likely the more reasonable thought?" Suriel nodded. "Right." With that, Dean turned his wheel hard left and right into an exit that they would have missed if he had done that a second later.

The impact of the turn, though, threw Suriel to the side and into her door and window. "In the name of Gad, Dean Winchester! What was that for?"

Dean straightened out the car as he rode down th highway he had just turned onto. "If demons took Cas, then we're gonna need some help. A retired hunter and a teeny bopper Angel are not gonna get Cas back all by themselves."

She nodded. "Yes, Dean Winchester. You are correct. So who are we calling on?"

Dean gave a small smile. "My brother." And then he scowled. "And stop calling me that."

She gave him a confused look. "Calling you what?"

"Dean Winchester."

She started. "Is that not your name?"

Dean spared her a glance. "Yes but…" He looked into her eyes and saw that it was pointless. "Oh never mind."

"As you say Dean Winchester."

He gritted his teeth. This was going to be a long ride.

* * *

Dean pulled up into Sam's driveway and immediately saw the difference between the two homes. His brothers had a woman's touch, flowers everywhere, and the air of adolescence, a basketball hoop in the driveway.

Dean only wished his home looked as, well, homey.

He turned to Suriel. "Here's the plan. We go in, tell Sam about what's happened to Cas, convince him to come and then we go."

She scrunched up her brow. "Convince?"

Dean sighed. "Yes, Suriel. It's what you do to make someone-"

"No, no. I know what convincing is. What I don't is why we would have to convince Samuel to come with us. Will he not be concerned about Castiel's wellbeing and come?"

Dean looked distantly at the house. "I'm not so sure," he whispered.

Suriel placed a hand on his shoulder. "There," she announced, ruining the moment and removing her hand. "I have provided comfort, just as I should."

Dean rolled his eyes and, as he opened his door, growled, "Get out of my car already."

She smiled. "I will oblige, Dean Winchester."

He barely tolerated it. And then he saw her smile. It had a smirking edge to it and he knew that, for some reason, she was doing it on purpose. He took a deep breath. He needed to be levelheaded to talk to Sam.

Dean reached the door and knocked, silently wondering if anyone was home. As he heard the door creak, he felt a wave of relief that they were. Expecting Sam to open it, he opened his mouth in greeting, but then closed it.

It wasn't Sam.

"Uncle Dean?" came the cry of surprise. It was Liam, his nephew. Liam had the same greenish-blue eyes as his father, the same long brown locks, the same nose and mouth. He was a few inches shorter than Dean himself, but he was still tall.

Before Dean got a chance to answer back, Liam continued. "Uncle Dean and pretty little cupcake." Dean was taken aback until he turned around and rolled his eyes at the sight of Suriel. She was pretty, for a boy of her assumed age. Her hair rolled back behind an ear, her shirt a little lower than need be, her skirt a little shorter than need be. Her sweater adding a damp look about her that brought out her eyes.

Suddenly, Liam looked at Dean and said, "No. Oh no. Please don't tell me you've gone pedophile on me, Uncle Dean. Please tell me she's not what you do in your spare time."

Dean burst out laughing as Suriel gave Liam a haughty look. "I am not what your brethren does, as you say, in his spare time, nor will I ever be." She threw him a glare and then turned back to Dean saying, "I can see how you're family."

Dean had to laugh at that one too.

"Oookkkaaaayyy," Liam said, thoroughly freaked out. "Come by for a visit then?"

Dean looked to Suriel and then back to his nephew. "Actually, I need to talk to your dad. Something's… come up."

A spark lit Liam's eyes as he looked behind Dean and then back to his uncle. "Uncle Dean… is she… different?"

Dean was surprised. "What do you know about that?"

Liam looked uncomfortable suddenly. "Um… nothing. Yeah, my dad's home. Mom's out visiting Aunt Velma 'cause, you know, the baby and all that jazz. Come right in."

As Dean trailed in, Suriel behind, the fallen Angel said to Liam, "You do not seem content that your mother will soon give birth to new life."

Liam raised his eyebrows. "What?"

She sighed and then thought as she spoke. "You don't look happy that your mom is having another baby." She smiled that she could sound so normal.

Liam laughed then. "Oh, _that's_ what you were trying to say. And yes, I am very happy to be an older brother. She's having a girl you know." Dean smiled as Liam's exuberant one. "I'm gonna be an older brother at eighteen. No one's gonna mess with my baby sister."

Suriel looked startled. "Well, of course not. She's but a babe."

Dean and Liam shared a look. "She _is_ different, right? 'Cause if not, I don't know what to think."

"No, no. She is. A lot more different than I thought possible. Even Cas wasn't this bad when he first got here."

Liam crinkled his brow. "Who's Cas?"

Dean gave them a wistful look, one that didn't go unnoticed by Suriel. "Oh, I don't know, the Angel who saved the world."

Liam decided not to comment on the statement as he brought his uncle and his uncle's guest to the living room, where he proceeded to call out, "Dad! Uncle Dean is here with…" he glanced at Suriel, "this… chick!"

Dean raised an eyebrow at his nephew who shrugged. "Improvisation is the key, Uncle Dean."

He couldn't disagree with that.

Suriel could.

A second later though, before Suriel could get in an objection, Sam came bounding down the stairs, a smile on his face. "Dean! God, Dean, it's great to see you." Sam embraced his brother for a time and then parted and they gripped forearms.

"It's good to see you too, Sam."

Sam smiled and then caught sight of Suriel. His expression changed dramatically. "Of course you couldn't come for a visit. Never. Not even once." He shook his mane of brown locks. "Who's the girl scout Dean?"

"What is this… girl scout?" Suriel asked, looking to Liam.

Liam could only raise an eyebrow as Dean answered, "She is the Angel of Redemption. Suriel." He then looked away. "She's also Cas's sister."

Sam stepped back in surprise as he heard the old name and then looked at Suriel. "It-it can't be. No, Cas…" Sam shook his head. "Why is she here? And, most importantly, with you?"

Dean shook his head as the horrible situation really dawned on him. "Cas has been- he's been…" Dean turned away as his vision began to blur. "He's been taken, Sam. Kidnapped. Angel-napped!" Dean felt a tear course down his cheek and stopped in surprise. He'd never cried before. Not really.

And now he was.

_Great. _

"Dean?" Sam asked, a little surprised that his older brother was getting this emotional.

"I'm fine Sam."

"Well, I'm not." Sam and Dean both turned to find Liam staring at Suriel. "You're an Angel?"

"Um…" Dean said, now aware that he shouldn't have said that in front of his ignorant nephew. "That was just-"

"I was willing to bet you were a demon, from the looks of you. They let angels look that sexy?"

Dean felt his jaw drop as he stared at his nephew and then let it drop even more as he stared at the now blushing Suriel. "Geez, Surrie," Liam continued. "You shoulda warned me."

Dean whipped back to a smiling Sam. "He knows?"

Sam nodded. "Hey, it was instinct. Wouldn't you teach your son?" He checked himself. "Well, if you had one, that is."

Dean nodded and then said, "So, boy. You're a hunter?"

Liam smiled. "For all eighteen years of my life, yeah."

Dean nodded again and turned back to Sam. "You gonna help, or what?"

Surprisingly, Sam shook his head, no. "I can't Dean. Rebecca… the baby. My family. I can't just…No."

And then, "Well, you can count me in." Dean turned to Liam and the look of determination on his face.

"What? No. no you're not Liam Adam Winchester. Don't you dare," Sam said.

Liam just glared. "I have every right to, Dad. And besides, I'll be with Uncle Dean. And Surrie needs my help to find this Cas character. Don't you Surrie?" he asked, turning to her.

"Yes," she answered. And then, "Why do you call me that, 'Surrie', I mean?"

Liam lifted a singular eyebrow. "Nick-name, sweetheart."

She looked at him then. "What's a nick-name?"

Liam turned to Dean. "Wow. Angels."

Dean nodded. "Yeah. Angels."

Sam looked back to his son. "Are you really going, whether I say no or not?" Liam nodded and Sam could see the truth of it in his son's eyes. He sighed. "Well, damnit. Fine," he said, exasperation in his voice. "I'm, coming too."

Liam smiled. "See? Improvisation, Uncle Dean. Works every time."

Dean smiled as Sam then said, "Well, if we're going hunting, and I assume we are, let's not go empty handed."

Liam frowned. "Where do you suppose we get weapons from?"

For the second time since Dean entered his little brother's house, Sam genuinely smiled. "Follow me."

* * *

"Oh my fucking God," Liam swore, earning a glare from everyone in the room.

"Language," Sam said.

"Watch your mouth," Dean returned.

"Do not take the Lord's name in so vain a way," Suriel spouted.

That earned her a look.

They were all standing in a back room of Sam's basement. It was full, though, with hunting weapons. Crossbows, guns, you name it, they were all there. Even the occasional shovel was seen.

Dean whistled and then, something caught his eye. He ran toward the object in the cellar and then let out a whoop of joy. "YESSSS!" he cried as he pried an old cross from the dusty, crowded tabletop it was on. It was his favorite cross. One, oddly enough, that Cas had carved for him. He felt tears pricking at the backs of his eyes. He wiped them away.

Sam could only smile and wonder what was going through his brother's mind as he saw the old relic, as he walked around, gathering weapons of all types and tossing them into a sturdy canvas duffle bag.

On the other hand, Suriel and Liam stood at the door, not trusted to go in and touch things.

"What was that that Dean Winchester just did? I am not familiar with that noise."

Liam lifted an eyebrow. "He whooped for joy."

"I'm not familiar with that cheer," she answered.

With more patience than Dean or Sam had ever seen him with, Liam explained it to her. "It's what we humans do when we are exceptionally pleased." Suriel shook her head in understanding.

"Did he just say 'exceptionally pleased'?" Dean asked Sam as he stuffed the cross into his own bag. "I think your son had the hots for her." Sam could only groan.

At the door, Liam continued. "Here, let me show you." Liam jumped in the air, whooping out loud, making a hint of a smile come to Suriel's face. When he was done, he turned to her and said, "Now you try."

She stared at him blankly. "I know not what to do."

Again he explained. "Alright. Here's what you do. Thrust your hand in the air." After she complied he smiled and praised her. "Very good now, as you jump, let out a squeal of delight." She complied, and, although it wasn't that great and made Dean cringe a little and Sam flinch, Liam chuckled and said she had done an amazing job.

"'Squeal of delight'?" Dean muttered to Sam as they gathered the rest of their gear and zipped the duffels closed.

Sam shrugged. "He's trying."

Once they left the basement, Dean noticed that Suriel looked a lot… happier than she had when she had landed in his front yard. Maybe it was because she was out of the rain. Maybe it was because of Liam.

He guessed the latter.

Dean got a flashback of when he had been happy, in the rain, with Castiel. With Cas's brown hair, wert and plastered to his forehead, his clothes, as well as Dean's, soaked through, he had had a look of absolute pleasure on his face when he had looked at Dean and smiled. And the touch of his lips to Dean's own in the rain, right when they thought that they world was soon going to end and that that was their last chance…

Dean smiled to himself. It had been amazing. He couldn't forget that. And if he wanted to get another memory such as that one, he was going to have to find Cas. He shivered. Just the thought of Cas being out there, maybe in the hands of demons, made him feel sick. He couldn't let anything happen to Cas, his Cas. He just couldn't.

He'd rather he died.

Dean pushed the front door open as Sam called Rebecca and quickly explained what was going on in terms she could understand. When he was done, he snapped his cell phone shut and nodded to Dean and the rest of them. It was all set, they could go.

Dean shouldered his bag and walked out into the rain. It was going steady and he had a few more flashbacks of Cas. Cas smiling. Cas laughing. Cas wet with rain. _Bare-chested_ Cas wet with rain…

He stopped there.

Dean threw his bag into the trunk and then let Sam throw his in too. "You driving?" his little brother asked.

Dean raised a lethal looking eyebrow. "What do you think, smartass?"

Sam smiled. "Same old Dean. Well then," he glanced at Suriel and Liam making their way over to the car, "I call shotgun!" And with that, he raced to the passenger's side door and got in, slamming the door shut.

Dean winced. "Watch the car!" he yelled. From inside the car, Sam ignored him.

Dean sighed and shook his head as Liam laughed and got into the car. Suriel whispered something to him before the door shut and she walked over to Dean.

He looked at her. "You getting in?"

She nodded. "But first I want to talk to you, Dean Winchester." He made no move to stop her, only wished she would hurry so that he could get in and out of the rain.

She looked glared at him, scrutinizing him in every way and then, abruptly, her face softened. She looked at him another moment and then whispered, "What was going on between you and my brother, Dean?"

Dean barely noticed that she had called him only Dean for the first time. He was too busy contemplating how she had figured that out so fast. More vivid and colorful memories of Cas filtered into Dean's mind. Cas crying when he thought Dean was dead. Cas almost dying himself. Cas whispering words of love to Dean as he nibbled his ear affectionately. Cas kissing him. Cas doing _more _than kissing him…

Dean averted his eyes, not able to lie to her and look her in the eyes. "Nothing," he said in a choked whisper, barely audible in the rain. "Nothing at all."

And with that, he walked back to the car.

* * *

**So how was that? Bad? I thought it was pretty amazing. I mean, yeah.**

**Eve: I liked it.**

**Me: Really.**

**Eve: Yes. Yes I did. *whimper* Let me go?**

**Me: HA! You are HILARIOUS! *considers* No.**

**Eve: *wail* Why?**

**ME: Because you are mine, mine MINE! All MINE! MWAHAHAHAHA!**

***lightning, thundernd scary music***

**Eve: O.O Not scary. Goth, remember?**

**Me: Whatev. *sends her to her room* Gothy.**

**So, REVIEW? **

**PWEAS?**


	3. The Secret's In The Pie

**Ok. Chapter three. I haven't gotten many reviews, but a lot of story alerts. So please, just review.**

**Here it is! OOOOHHHH! Dean's secret's coming out. And only Suriel gets to hear it!**

**Eve: YES! *demented bunny dance***

**DiScLaImEr: I don't own Supernatural. BUT I WANT TO! Iown the OCs though! So at least that makes me happy.**

**ONWARD MY FELLOW SUPERNATURALISTS!**

* * *

"Just try it."

"No."

"C'mon Suriel, it's _pie._"

Suriel sat across from Dean in the diner they had stopped at. Liam sat beside her and beside Dean was Sam. Everyone, save for her, had some type of dessert or dish in front of them. She wanted no part in their weird customs of eating out and pigging out. She was an Angel and would act like one, newly fallen or not.

And now, Dean Winchester was trying to make her eat.

Make her eat _pie_.

"You'll like it," he taunted, waving a forkful of the baked pastry in her face. She honestly felt as if she were going to vomit. Beside her, Liam snorted in laughter. She shot him a scowl, but somehow, the young hunter seemed to deflect all her bad looks and take in only what he saw as good.

She liked that about him.

Stop, she mentally warned herself, he is but a human. Only human. You are far more great, far more perfect than he is, or can ever be.

But that was what she saw appealing about humans.

They strove for some greater good, always trying. They never gave up, even when they knew they were sure to lose. She had noticed it with the group of humans she had been travelling with. It had been a month and a week since she had requested the services of the Winchesters. She didn't regret asking.

Well, maybe she regretted going to Dean…

He was so childish at times, she observed, getting unnecessarily on his brothers nerves or making his nephew blush in embarrassment. HE poked fun at her too, goading her into doing things that she would have otherwise ignored.

Like now for instance.

"Eat it," he said. "Eat it. Or it's gonna eat you." He drove the fork into his mouth. He chewed thoughtfully, staring in wide-eyed delight at her disgust. "You know Suriel, pie really is good. Cas even tried it once."

Dean knew she probably thought he was lying through his teeth, but the truth was, he wasn't. He distinctly remembered Cas trying the warm apple pie with ice cream. It was a hard memory to forget, what with it all over his chest and Dean practically tripping over himself to lick it off.

He found himself smiling at the memory, then the hurt and pain that Cas was in trouble coming in and stealing the pleasure of the memory and warm feelings away. His heart started to ache then, and he found that for once in his life, he didn't really want to finish his pie, really couldn't.

Dean pushed his half eaten pie away.

And the whole table stared, all for the exception of Suriel, who had no inkling of an idea to the significance of the matter.

"Dean," Sam said, glancing at Liam and putting a palm flat against his older brothers back, "You feeling ok?"

"Yeah Uncle Dean. You usually eat all your pie." Liam glanced at the half eaten dessert. "Not just half of it."

Dean realized how worried they must be. To him it was just a slice of pie. "I just don't really… want it."

Sam's jaw dropped and he felt a wave of confusion rush into him. Dean didn't _want_ his pie? "What the_ hell_ is wrong with you?"

Dean looked at his younger brother, now the confused one. "I just don't want the pie."

Sam let his hand slip from Dean's back and the put it to his forehead. "Nope," he said, taking it away. "You would have still eaten it, even if you were sick. Dean, what's wrong?"

Dean just shook his head, not able to stop himself from glancing at Suriel's blue eyes, just to remind himself of Cas's. "I'm just…." He was at a loss for words.

"He is worried. About Castiel." They all turned to look at Suriel as she gazed into Dean's green eyes. "I just can't figure out why."

Before his brother or nephew could come to any assumptions, Dean snarled, "Cas was a close friend. My best friend, if I've gotta dumb it down for you. He saved the world, Sam…" Dean trailed off as he looked off into the gloom of the world outside the diner. The weather had just gotten worse as they progressed, looking for Cas in all the demon hot-spots.

He turned back to them all, his sobered gaze falling on Suriel and those blue eyes that he longed to see on an entirely different person. "He saved me. I owe him my life. I can't just let him die or be destroyed or whatever. That's unacceptable."

Liam scratched the back of his neck as he moved a little closer to Suriel, as to better talk to his uncle. "What exactly happened?"

Sam and Dean shared a look, one that said that they might not be able to describe it to him, not without making each of them majorly look bad.

Finally, after a sullen, but brief nod from Sam, Dean nodded to his nephew. "We had just locked Satan back up in his cage in the underworld, Michael going down with him."

"How?" Liam asked.

Again an uncomfortable look crossed between the Brothers Winchester. "Well," Dean sighed. He looked up with determination in his eyes. "Look, Liam. Your father and I were chosen as vessels for some supernatural fight. Lucifer against Michael. Michael was to be inside of me, Lucifer inside your dad. We thought to trick Lucy. Your dad would say yes to him and then throw himself into oblivion, back into the cage. We would use the four rings of the Four Horsemen to cage him in."

Dean let Liam take it in. His eyes darted to his father back to his uncle. Dean continued, without missing a beat. "I said no to Michael. So instead, he took our half brother, Adam."

"My middle name," Liam murmured. Sam nodded.

"We got the rings from the horsemen," Dean continued, ignoring them, "It took a friend of ours selling his soul to a demon, Cas risking his life and me promising something I was sure I couldn't keep. But we did it." He shook his head. "We prepared. But then, something went terribly wrong. Satan knew. He knew we had the rings. He went into your dad's mind anyway. And he overpowered him." At this Sam glanced away in shame. Dean didn't notice. "Bottom line is, everyone threw in the towel after that. I was the only one to believe. I went after them, Lucifer and Michael, who still wanted to fight. I got your dad to resurface long enough to throw himself and Michael into the cage and lock it."

Dean rubbed his eyes then, the memories flooding back. "Lucifer had killed Cas and our close friend Bobby. Cas had been human at the time." A longing sparked in Dean's eyes, one that Suriel paid attention to. Dean thought of all the things that could've been possible between him and Cas had he stayed human.

He continued with his tale. "God brought Cas back. Cas healed me from the beating that Lucifer had given me and then he brought Bobby back. Cas left. I left. I went to a-a friend's. Lisa." He shook his head. Things with Lisa hadn't gone good. "We tried to make things work, but then… it just didn't." He smiled whimsically. "You know how things go."

Liam glanced at Suriel who hadn't even noticed, she was so interested in the tale. "Yeah. I know."

Dean caught the look and returned it with an eyebrow up. He shook his head. "Anyway, what I didn't know? Bobby never got his soul back. And Sam had gotten out of hell. Well… Lucifer had." When Liam wrinkled his brow, Dean cleared up with, "He had locked your dad's mind in Hell and escaped in his body. For a while he made us believe he was Sam, made us think the world was good, made us believe that he was free, that he could get Bobby's soul back. But then… Bobby didn't want it back." Dean shook his head. "Cas soon came to visit, saw under Lucifer's ruse. Lucifer then told us what he had done, how that, soon, we wouldn't be able to reverse it." Dean sighed. "He ran off. Cas stayed to help but, soon the other Archangels came and demanded what had happened to Michael. They blamed us, and then found that Bobby had no soul. They destroyed him. And if Cas didn't want the same fate, he couldn't bring the man back. The same went for me."

Dean took a sip of water and then went on with his tale. This was a part that even Sam knew little about. "It was just me and him. We had to save the world. All by ourselves." He turned to Liam. "'Cause you see, Cas learned something from Gabriel. He wasn't on the Angels' side or the Demons' side. He wasn't on God's side or the Devil's side. No. He was on us humans' side."

"We have a side?" Liam asked.

Dean nodded. "We do. And he fought for it."

"What happened?"

Dean felt a shadow come over him. "We fought. We needed to get Sam back. We needed to do it quick. We also needed to find out what happened to Michael. That needed to be quick too. And then we were attacked. I was almost killed." Dean looked up. "Cas saved me. I was so close to death…"

Dean's throat closed as he remembered that. That had been the most intimate time of his life. Cas had given Dean a piece of him to save him. He had felt everything Cas had and then it had been washed away in the pain of life smacking back into him. So many things about what he had learned nagged him and confused him. So many questions he had wanted to ask…

"He took a part of him and used that to-to save me." The table gasped. Even Suriel.

"That's is unsanitary! Giving a piece of yourself to a-a human!" she exclaimed in a whisper, so as not to draw attention to herself.

Dean looked at her, livid. She was not. She couldn't be. "Don't you think he knew that? Do you think he cared?"

She sat back at his anger. "But-but why would he save you?" Pure confusion lighted her eyes.

Dean had a feeling he knew, but was too confused to hope it was true. So instead he replied, "I don't know." he looked for anymore questions. None came. "So, anyways," he pointedly looked to the angel, "I was recovering. Cas decided to take things into his own hands. We had discussed him going down and getting Sam and Michael from hell, but I had always refused to let him go." He kept it silent that that had been because he felt too much for Cas to let the only thing he had left in life go.

"So now that I was out of the game, Cas did it anyway. He almost died. He got Michael and Sam out of hell using some divine chain that had kept the strongest Jew alive, Samuel, from the bible, locked up, and had dragged them out with that. Sam's body was destroyed now that he was back in a new body of himself and along with it, the devil, having no place else to go, was sent back to hell and we locked him up good, once and for all. There was just one problem.

"Cas wasn't breathing.

"I know Angels don't need to breath, but, Cas was just emanating no life force at all." Dean's eyes watered. "He had died." Everyone was silent.

Sam was closing his eyes. He remembered that much of it. It had been horrible, Cas covered in blood. And Dean… He glanced at his brother. Dean had been a mess. And then the idiot had done something that was just a whole new level of stupid.

"And then," Dean said, an iron edge in his eyes, "I gave half of the life force that he had given me, back."

Suriel made a disgusted face that brought giggles from Liam. "You know, sharing an angel's life force the way you describe you and Castiel doing it is dirty? That's like the human equivalent of sharing blood. And it's dangerous."

Dean nodded. "He said as much." He smiled now. "When he came to." Dean shook his head again. "He was mad at first that I had almost risked my life again to save him. And he was right; I had woken up a week later in a hospital bed beside him. He was only there, playing the part, but I wasn't. I hurt all over from giving a piece of my being away."

"So, then what? Something must have happened since Cas isn't here with us?" Liam asked.

This was the part of the story that Dean hated. The part where everything shattered and fell apart. "Well, Liam, that was about the time your dad met your mom. It was in the hospital. She was a lady, visiting her sick sister, your aunt, and they happened to bump into each other when he was coming to say hi to Cas and me."

Dean remembered the day Sam met Rebecca all too well. Cas had had to literally jump off of Dean's hospital bed and into his own so Sam wouldn't catch them cuddling.

It had been hilarious.

Dean looked away from the warm memory and into Liam's eyes. He was smiling. "Anyway, so the two walk in together and I'm like, 'Oh God, don't tell me I'm gonna be stuck with this motor-mouth for the rest of my life!'" Liam laughed. "Turns out, two years later, your dad popped the question." Dean's eyes turned dark, distant. "By then, Cas was already gone."

Liam was slammed out of the fun of his parent's engagement as he assessed his uncle's words. "What? Why? Where did he go?"

Dean remembered asking himself the same questions when he had woken up to find Cas was gone. He had searched the whole hospital for him, but the hospital bed next to his had been empty and stayed empty. Dean just shrugged to his nephew, ignoring as best as he could the pain he was feeling in his chest. "He was just gone. I looked over the side of my hospital bed and the one beside me was empty."

Sam nodded. "He actually got up and looked around the whole building for him. Almost got drugged with meds to get him back into his rooms, he was hysterical."

Dean glared, but his brother just shrugged. Everyone understood he and Cas had been close.

They just never knew how close, he said to himself.

Dean nodded. "I had lost my best friend, except this time, I knew he was alive, fine, well, and healthy. And he had just left." Even Dean could hear the desperate cry of why in his own voice as he spoke. He had every so often revisited that day and the months of depression that followed and tried to figure out why Cas had left. Holding each other close in the darkness one night and gone without a trace the next.

It was sometimes too painful to even think of.

"I just assumed he'd gone back to Heaven, sick of the Earth and all the saving he's had to do." Dean sat back, done with his story.

"He never came back to Heaven." Dean's head snapped up as his spine went straight with terror. He stared at Suriel, uncomprehending.

"What?" he asked.

She shook her head. "He never came back. Which is why I'm down here."

Dean blinked again. "That was such a long time ago. Why'd you come now?" But he didn't really care. All he was thinking about was how Cas had never left Earth, how he had left him and didn't even have the decency to go back to his own world.

"Time is a mere nuisance to Angels," Suriel was saying, "A millennium can go by in the blink of an eye if you're not watching."

But Dean wasn't listening. Cas had never said goodbye, had never come to explain, had never done anything to let him know that he was there and he had been on Earth all along? It seemed like a cruel twisted joke to Dean, like God was messing with his mind, that maybe, he had never woken up from the small coma he had been in when Cas had been out saving his brother and the Archangel.

But he knew he was awake. The pie in front of him proved it. The angel in front of him proved it. His nephew and brother and the fact that his Cas had been out there all this time proved it.

He felt an unmistakable rush of righteous anger swell up inside of him as he heard the news.

He had gone through all that grief, all that despair, all that depression thinking that Cas had left him. And his only solace had been that he had had to go back to heaven and was there right then, watching over him, when in fact he had not. He had been on Earth.

And he had just _left_ Dean.

Just left him.

Like an _actual_ boyfriend would do if they wanted to _dump you_.

Dean felt an inexplicable worthlessness come about and replace his anger. Cas hadn't wanted him, he had been the problem.

Cas had left because of Dean.

So had it all been a lie, he wondered. Had Cas really ever cared?

Dean was unaware that everyone had been staring at him, that he had been lost in his thoughts and spacing out, his eyes locked on the pie in front of him.

"Dean?" Sam said softly.

"Uncle Dean?" Liam tried.

"DEAN WINCHESTER!"

Dean's head snapped up out of his reverie. He looked to Suriel who had just blasted his name across the table and had gotten several others to look over. They all soon went back to what they were doing.

Dean suddenly hated Suriel for telling him that. He hated her for telling him what might have been the truth, hated her for slapping him in the face with it, hated her for showing him the injustice of it, how he had been stupid enough to succumb to it.

How he had participated in it.

Dean slammed some cash on the table and scraped his chair back, leaving black marks on the tiled floor. He pushed himself off from the table and got up, not even sparing anyone else a glance. He was so full of blind rage that he couldn't even think straight.

He threw open the diner door and made his way outside and into the rainstorm that hadn't stopped and to the back of the tiny, poorly built building and, with a finality that made him sick to his stomach, he tore off his jacket and in nothing but a t-shirt, he slammed his knuckled fist into the brick wall. A little dust and water puffed off the stone, but no more than that.

The ache of the blow left Dean howling in pain. His cries of hurt soon turned to sobs of anguish as he didn't know what to think. He was so confused about Cas that, he couldn't even put into words how he felt. He slumped down the wall of the building and cradled his bloodied hand to his chest, the pain of it forgotten, the pain of his heart taking over, dominating over all else.

He just wanted him back and safe. He just wanted him to explain. He just wanted him to understand what he was feeling. He just wanted him to say those three words he had never before said.

_Dean just wanted him_.

"Dean? Dean Winchester?" The voice made its way around the building and finally to where Dean sat, half hunched over on the wet cement. "Dean." It was Suriel. She walked over and in front of him, leaving enough space between them so that he could get up.

He didn't.

"I'm sorry Dean Winchester, if I offended you in anyway. I didn't mea-"

"You didn't mean what, Suriel?" Dean sprang up now, so angry that he just let it all out.

"I-I…"

"You know what you did? You brought all of my hopes, my expectations of your brother, down!" Dean yelled. They were both soaked through with rain. But he couldn't stop now. "Don't you understand how much I care about him? How much he means to me?"

Confusion flashed across Suriel's face as she tried to put together what she was hearing. "Dean, what are you saying?"

Dean, tears of grief and sorrow, and without even acknowledging the words coming out, said, "I love him Suriel. I love the Angel Castiel. I love him so much I feel like my heart is going to burst. But it can't. Because he broke it. And you're not helping!"

Suriel stared at him in amazement as Dean registered his words. "Woops…"

"Dean Winchester," Suriel said, disbelief in her voice, "you are in _love_ with my brother?"

And then, the worst part. She saw his exposed arms, his special scar, the handprint Castiel had left, still there, shining in bright red. Suriel gasped. "You! You bear his mark too!"

Dean had a feeling he was in a lot of trouble.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN-DUN ! HAHA! I know, I know. But i am a true DESTIEL believer!**

**Also, there was spoilers for the fourth season finale in here, sorry. And i made up the rest. You likey?**

**Eve: *demented bunny hop* I LIKEY! I LIKEY!**

**Me: You are just GREAT, Eve. Just GREAT!**

**Eve: Destiel makes me lightheaded *passes out***

**Me: Oooookkkkaaayyyy...**

**REVIEW?**

**PLEASE?**

**Let me put it this way, if you want to see more Dean + Castiel = Destiel, THEN YOU'D BETTER REVIEW!**

**Thanks!**


	4. Scar One For Dean

**I'm back with more. As I've been saying in my other fics, it's gonna be hard for me to update. So take every update as a treat please!**

**Eve: YES YES YES! THIS IS THE BEST DESTIEL TREAT EVER! *laughs maniacally***

**Me: O.o I think she needs to lay off the sugar before bed.**

**Eve: *clutches bag of sugar* NOOO! MY SUGAR! MINE! *glances at sugar and strokes it* My precious, ooo my precious.**

**Me: -.- Ok. I'm weirded out. Eve? *reaches out to touch shoulder***

**Eve: *flails* MINE!**

**Me: *flinch* Ok. ok.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. I wish i did. Doesn't everybody, though?**

**Now...**

**I DEMAND YOU READ!**

* * *

Dean swallowed. The look the angel in front of him was giving him was deadly. It could have burned the Devil right on the spot. At first, he could barely understand why loving Cas was so bad until he realized again that they were angels.

Divine beings, created by God.

They were meant to be perfect.

And being with a human wasn't perfect.

Never mind being a male angel, and being with a male human.

And then, he thought, there was the scar.

The scar that made him feel as if Cas was always by him throughout the years they had been separated. The scar that burned now that he thought of the Angel that had given him it. The scar that he wished Cas could touch, if only to stroke it and lay his hand flat against it, giving Dean this immeasurable feeling of safety.

Add the first offense with the second and he had a very angry Suriel on his hands.

He really could have used Sam and Liam right about now.

"You!" she kept sputtering and jabbing a finger at him, her cheeks sporting blotches of red as if she was with fever. It was the most emotion Dean had ever seen from her.

He decided to answer her this time, although he knew it might be the wrong thing to do. "Yeah, what about m-"

"SHUT UP!" she screeched and Dean had to admit he had been expecting more of a 'SILENCE' than a 'SHUT UP" from her. "Let me think, you stupid, stupid human."

So Dean stayed quiet. After a moment he said, "Look Suriel, I don't expect you to understand-"

"You're right, I don't." She gestured to him as she sat under the overhang of the building, trying to stay out of the rain. "Explain. Now, Dean." She looked up at him through water-beaded lashes. "Because I really want to understand. All of it."

Dean sighed and sat next to her, although he didn't get too close; he could feel power crackling around her. He took a deep breath. "I love Cas."

"How?"

He was startled by her question. "Well, um… it sort of developed over ti-"

"No," she said in irritation, her patience disappearing. "I mean how you love him."

Dean felt the color rush to his face. "I think you know the answer to that, Suriel."

She jumped up, confusion and anger in her voice. "That was not how God created mankind; to fall for your own sex is-is a disgrace to Him."

Dean got up. "Cas is not human. He's an angel. Therefore, I think it's fair. And what does it matter, how God made mankind? He made me like this. You angel's say he has a reason for everything all the time. So then, there must be a reason why he made me fall in love with Cas."

She still looked confused, like he couldn't be serious. "He's male! As are you. Even angels have gender. How can you-you… UGH!"

She didn't understand, Dean though with horror. She just couldn't. She wasn't living it.

Or maybe she was.

"And how about Liam?" Dean asked.

Suriel's head snapped up. "What?"

Dean resisted the urge to smile. He had gotten her there. "I see the way you look at him, the way he looks at you. I saw you hold his hand under the table in the diner. You may not have understood what that meant, but human teenage boys don't just do that to every girl they see." He scrutinized her as the rain fell in sheets around them. "And I know for a fact that Angels don't just voluntarily touch humans in such a… intimate manner. Explain that. You might understand what I'm saying better."

She looked at a loss for words. Because he was right. She did feel something more for the human, Liam Winchester. She just didn't know what it was. And so, being the creature that she was, she smothered the feeling, tried to tame it, tried to make it do her bidding or at least be in her control, but it was starting to spiral and it was taking all she had to keep her weak fisted grip on it.

"Well," she said, finality in her voice. "I don't know what it is, nor do I want to, for it shall soon go away."

"Not likely," Dean spat. "it's the makings of love, Suriel. It happens when you're down here long enough."

She gasped and stepped back, putting a hand to her heart, as if he had just stabbed her there. "I love only God and my fellow brothers and sisters."

Dean felt his brow scrunch. "There's more?"

Suriel scowled. "You forget, Dean Winchester that all Angels are brothers and sisters. Just as all humans are."

"Then why…?"

"Why am I going after Castiel?" Dean nodded. "Because," she responded, "Castiel and I are closer on a higher spectrum, as you and you're brother Sam might be considered." She looked up and into Dean's green eyes. "Castiel and I were made of the same substance, cut from the same cloth, if you'd like."

Dean gasped. God could do that? God can do whatever the Hell he wants, Dean reminded himself.

"Castiel and I have a bond much like the Archangels have to each other. We can feel each other's presence. We had a part of each other in us. We were a human's equivalent to twins, except he's been around longer than I have." Her eyes got a faraway look in them. Dean felt like he was about to get a whole new understanding of Cas and his sister.

"Castiel and I were close. Whenever he was in Heaven, he would be with me. We fought alongside each other in numerous battles, healed each other's wounds. We were inseparable. Almost two halves to the same angel, but not." She looked at Dean, willing for him to understand, just as he had been but a moment before. "We were synchronized, you see? Castiel knew when I was in danger, I knew when he was."

"You keep speaking in the past tense," Dean pointed out.

Suriel nodded, tears dripping down her face. Or maybe, it was just the rain. "God tore Castiel away from me one day, millennia ago, back when the world as you know it, was young." Dean didn't know what she meant by that but decided to go with the flow. "He sent him on some special mission." Her gaze cut through Dean like knives. "Preserving your family tree, it turned out to be."

She shook her head. "My time with my brother after that, was limited. He barely finished my training-"

"Angels train?"

"-and he I saw so little of him, I feared he'd never find his way back to divine light," she continued, ignoring him as usual. "And then, one day, I saw him no more." She shook her head. "I could still… feel him, but I never saw him." She stared into the rain. "And then, I lost my bond to him. Quite recently, actually."

Dean looked skeptical. "My kind of recently, or your kind of recently?"

To his surprise, she answered, "Your kind." Dean looked on in confusion. She shook her head.

"Why? Why'd you lose it?"

She shook her head and wiped at her cheeks; so they had been tears. "I asked the Lord the same question. I was told that I had to figure it out myself." She looked at Dean, suddenly, fire in her eyes. "And I did."

"And?"

She looked away from him, took a deep breath and then looked back. "I learned that because I was made from the same cloth as him, because we were linked on such a divine channel, such a miraculous connection, because we had each other's undying love, we had that bond."

She looked into Dean's eyes as he asked, "So what happened?"

She blinked away rain and said, "Suddenly, I wasn't the only one who was linked to him in that way. Suddenly, he had shared his divineness with someone else. He shared his love with someone else." Dean felt his stomach drop as she continued. "Our bond grew weaker as my brother gave himself fully to some other being. And then, one day… it was gone. I had no idea where Castiel was. He wasn't in any part of Heaven, hadn't been since the Lord had saved him and made him a divine spirit again-" Dean wondered how she knew about that, "- and he was just gone. I finally figured out why." She stared into Dean's soul and he looked away.

"And I think I finally found out whom."

Dean looked at her, incredulity in both their eyes, yet they both knew somehow that it was true. Dean still felt like he should help and deny it. "What are you talking about?'

"You, Dean Winchester. You said you loved my brother. I am quite certain that he loves you too."

Dean felt it like a physical blow, even though he had been expecting that. "No," he argued, feeling he had to be right. "No he doesn't." Cas had never told him. Surely he would have told him?

"But he must. Who else then?" She walked over to Dean and gripped his arm. Her fingers stabbed painfully into his bright red scar, a handprint left on him from when Cas had pulled him out of Hell.

"This," she gestured to his scar, "This is from when he saved your soul, pulled you out from the depths of damnation. That was when I first started to lose the bond. Already then, he was giving himself to you. And then it started to fade quicker after that. Around the time you described the battle it was completely gone, not even a trace to remind me it had ever been there. I felt like a part of me was taken."

Dean stepped away from her, but she kept a tight grip on him. For a small girl, she was strong. She was an angel after all. With the best big brother Dean thought she could possibly have.

"This," she said, squeezing his arm on the scar, "this was the beginning and I shall not have his death be the end. He gave his divinity to you and although you gave some of yours mingled with is back, it still goes to say that that was when he crossed the line and gave himself over to love."

She was trying to convince not only him, Dean saw, but herself because it was so clear, so true and yet both of them were having trouble trying to come to grips with it.

"He can't," Dean choked out again, feeling tears blur his eyes now and hoping that Suriel thought it was rain.

"Why not?" she shrieked. "You know it's true! You know it has to be! Why are you denying this?"

"Because," Dean finally yelled, yanking his arm away and succeeding this time. "Because he never told me!" Suriel stood there in shock.

"What?" she asked, quietly.

"He never said… he never said he loved me, ok?" Dean whispered, feeling stupid and insecure and not being able to stop what he was feeling or saying, for that matter. "Because, although I was sure of it, he never confirmed it, never-"

"Never consummated it? Is that what you mean?" Suriel through in as a suggestion, trying to get where he was going with this and taking a wrong turn. She was only an angel. "What, he never physically showed you?" She spaced out as she thought and said, "Although, how that would work between males…"

"STOP!" Dean said, feeling his face go red. She was missing the point. "That's not what I meant."

"So you have consummated your love?" she inquired, actually curious.

"What?" He shook his head, not entirely comfortable answering. "Suriel, he never said, 'I love you Dean'."

She blinked and then said, "Are you _serious_?" He blinked in confusion. She just shook her head. "_Humans_," she muttered. "So corrupted and yet…" She looked up into his eyes. "Yet they have every _reason_ to be. Every _right_ to be." She shook her head again before returning her gaze to Dean. "Dean, just because he didn't _say_ it, doesn't mean he didn't _feel_ it. You _can't_ rely on the spoken word, _can't wait_ for it to prove anything."

He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He couldn't say anything. Not that she was right or wrong, or that he was crazy or stupid. He could only stare and stand in the rain in misery.

"You can't tell Sam or Liam about any of this," Dean said instead.

Suriel looked up in surprise. "Why ever not?"

Dean just shook his head. "Believe me, I don't think they would approve of my love for your brother."

She nodded and said, "I _am_ just coming to terms with it. So we will keep it between us, though, promise me one thing."

"What?"

"One day, you will tell them."

Dean nodded, knowing that it was reasonable. "Deal."

She nodded then. "Now that that is settled…" She grabbed Dean's rain slicked arm again and was shaking her head as if she were reprimanding herself. "Now, if we had just been more honest with each other, our search would have been so much easier." She traced his scar as Dean looked on in confusion.

"What are you talking about? And what is it with you and my scar?"

She looked up into his eyes and then smacked him upside the head with her free hand. "You are stupid. This," she jabbed a finger at his scar, "this reddened piece of human flesh can aid us."

He looked at her skeptically. "How so?"

She stared at it until it started to glow. Dean's eyes widened in surprise as he felt warm heat at first and then immense cold. Suriel looked up at him and smiled. "This was the first time Castiel started giving himself to you, body and soul." Dean controlled the blush that fought to be free. "This is where your link to him is, as well as in here," she pointed to his forehead, "and in here." She pointed and poked at his chest.

Dean's eyes widened as the truth dawned on him. "You mean…?" He let the question fall away as she smiled and nodded, looking as far from angelic as anyone possibly could.

"Yes Dean, you can sense my brother with your scar. You can find him."

Dean's eyes widened.

Then what were they waiting for?

Dean turned to make his way back into the diner, to make up a lie he could tell his brother and nephew, so they could get out of there and find Cas, when he felt a hand to his wet arm. He turned to see Suriel standing there, hand on his arm.

"What? What is it _now_?" he asked exasperated.

She scrunched up her face and said, "Dean. Be careful with that. It can kill you. You have angel divinity in you, but it can't protect you from everything. Especially not itself."

Dean stopped, wiping water out of his eyes and shivering. He only now realized he was cold and wet and wanted a hot shower. "What do you mean?"

But she shook her head. "We will discuss it later. For now, let's go back inside. I'm cold." She rubbed her arms fiercely. "Blasted humans, with their thin skin membrane and warm-bloodedness." Her teeth clattered together as she shivered.

"Yeah?" Dean said, making his way to his coat and then starting to walk toward the front to the diner, Suriel in tow. "And what kind of blood do Angels have?"

She snorted. "The kind that is whatever we want it to be." She threw a glare at him. "The divine kind."

Dean just chuckled. "Not everything about an Angel is divine, Surrie."

Surprisingly, though, instead of the argument he was sure he would receive, she agreed. "I'm starting to think so more so every day, with all the time I spend with you Winchesters." She looked up at him. "It seems you teach me something new every day."

Dean held the diner door open for her and said as she walked through, "Funny how that was Cas's favorite thing about being around us."

She smiled as he stepped in beside her and said, like they were life-long friends, "Yes. I can understand now why it was."

* * *

Dean and Suriel only made it half way to their table, dripping wet, when Sam and Liam jumped up from it, grabbed them by the arms and spun them around, leading them back toward the door.

"Time to go," they both said at the same time, Sam holding Dean and Liam holding Suriel.

Dean and Suriel looked at each other, confusion on their faces. "You two mind telling us why?"

Sam looked to his brother and answered with his son in hushed tones, "Demon."

Dean and Suriel both tore themselves away from their holders and made them walk all the quicker and to the car. Dean slammed his car key into the lock, opening it, and ushered them all inside. It was one of the first times that he hadn't complained about getting his seat wet.

Dean hit the gas and soon, they were speeding down the freeway, making an impossible turn as Dean cried out in pain. The turn landed them on the side f the road, facing the direction they had just come from.

Dean gripped his arm as he felt the burning pain. He yelled out and felt himself writhe. "Suriel," he managed to gasp. "What- the -hell?"

By the look on her young face though, she had no idea what was going on though. "I-I don't know, Dean. Take your jacket off." As Dean complied and Sam reached over to turn off the car, Suriel turned to Liam, who was also soaked through from their walk to the car and told him, "Take off your shirt too."

At that everyone in the car, even Dean who was in so much pain, stared at her. "What?" Liam asked.

But Suriel would have none of it. "Do you want your uncle to die, Liam? Take it off!"

Liam was snapped back into reality and began tearing his jacket of and then his shirt as Dean, in only a t-shirt, said, "Why does he have to take it off?"

As Suriel examined the bluish colored scar, she answered, "I need his shirt. It's 100% cotton. Sam's isn't, neither is yours, but his is."

Dean didn't want to even know how she knew all of that and said instead, "Why cotton?"

Suriel passed her hands over his scar, muttering words in an ancient language Dean had trouble understanding. He winced as his shoulder gave a sharp stab of pain and then burned again. He was sweating ; that's how much pain he was in.

"Cotton has a certain property in it that soothes angel's burn." Suriel rested her cool hands on Dean's arm and he felt the pain lesson, if only a fraction of it. She then spun and yelled into the back, "Liam! I need your shirt!"

The young man tossed up the blue t-shirt, and , although it was wet, Suriel wringed out the water and wrapped it around Dean's arm, tying the two ends together tight and then looking at it and whispering some more words.

Suddenly, Dean was released from the pain and he breathed out, his chest no longer constricted in agony. He looked up at Suriel and then down at his arm. "What the Hell just happened?"

She sat back, exhausted looking. She was pale, as if what she had just done had sapped a lot of strength and energy from her. She took a labored breath and then said, "Remember how I told you that could kill you, that it wouldn't be able to protect you from itself?" As Sam and a bare-chested Liam stared in confusion, Dean nodded. "Well, that was it."

"So what, it's gonna burn me to death? You called it angel's burn. What is it that?"

Suriel gave a shaky sigh and responded. "Angel's burn is just that; when an angel burns you either saving you or in battle. It's always in battle, though; angels aren't renowned for saving humans." Her eyes glittered, glassy as they were. "You're the exception Dean."

"So what did it do to me?"

She shook her head warily and leaned back against the back seat. "It will direct you where to go, but at a price. If he is nearer, it will turn white hot. And if he is farther from where you are-"

"It'll turn ice cold," Liam finished beside her. She nodded.

Dean snorted. "Hotter or colder? Are you shitting me?" He shook his head. "Fine. Ok. What happens if we don't find him?"

Suriel breathed in, shaking. "Since it's- been activated-you-need to-find him," She was gasping between breaths, as if she were hyperventilating. "Sor-ry."

Liam was bent over her, now and she gasped. His chest was golden and strong. He had speckles of freckles everywhere and he was toned and muscled. His abdomen was separated into six sections and as he sat beside her, she could feel the firmness in the strength of his muscle. "Surrie, are you ok? You don't look so good."

She tried sitting up, drained from helping Dean and waved him away. "I'm-fine." She coughed. "You are- the one that- is in danger." She coughed. "Of catching cold." She wheezed. "Put something on."

Dean, despite the situation, wondered if it was the cold she was worried about or how she would react of Liam touched her without a shirt on. "Stop worrying about me," Liam said, stroking her cheek then and helping her sit up. "Why are you so weak?" Worry coated his voice like sugar.

"Helped Dean," she whispered through cracked lips, "Powerful incantation. Strength used up." She let her eyes flutter closed. "Must rest."

And then, she fell into a peaceful sleep, or whatever angel's did, in Liam's arms. The young man had a look of horror on his face. "Is she-is she-"

"She's not dead, Liam," Sam said from the driver's seat, he had switched with Dean for now. "She's resting. Relax. Make her comfortable." He glanced at this son in the rearview mirror. "And do put a shirt on." The car was cold.

"Yeah," Dean threw in, "Before you poke someone's eye out." At that, he and Sam burst out laughing and Liam, grumbling, pulled on his sweater over his bare chest. It would have to do.

He then laid Suriel down in the back seat, her head on his lap and stroked her hair, pulling it out of her face and tucking it behind an ear. He felt her shiver in her version of sleep and he asked his father to turn the heat up. Dean got there faster and complied with his nephew's wishes.

"Can angels catch a cold?" he asked.

"Dean?" Sam said, passing on the question.

Dean shrugged. "Not that I know of. When Cas and I were doing our duty to save the world," he said this with sarcasm, "we would walk through rain and snow to get where we needed to be and that bastard never got sick. Not even once." They were surprised. Dean had said it, not with remorse in his voice, but with humor. "I always remember cussing him out when I would start to cough and sneeze and he would talk about the weak nature of humans. We'd argue." Then we'd do more than argue, he left unsaid.

"Sounds like fun," Sam commented, already used to his brothers close friendship with the angel.

"Sounds like you miss him," Liam threw in.

"No shit Sherlock," Dean said from the front, again in humor, laughing a little. "He's my best friend."

"So," Liam continued, "What happened between you and Suriel? One minute you look like you're going to murder an angel and the next you're holding the door open for her. And you're scar can lead us to Castiel. What's up with that, not that I disapprove."

Dean made up the lie, quick as the rain was falling. "We talked it out. She saw my scar. She activated it I guess, told me something about the owner leaving a tiny piece of themselves and with Cas giving me his life force or what she called 'divinity', I could sense him through it." He shrugged. "She told me about her and Cas and we just got over our differences. We understand each other a bit better." He looked to his nephew now, twisting in his seat, as Sam brought the car around and Dean pointed in which direction his scar wanted to go. "We talked about you, too."

Liam's head snapped up and a blush betrayed him. "Oh really," he said, trying to act nonchalant and failing miserably. "What'd she say?"

Dean shrugged. "Aw, I dunno, something about not understanding what she felt every time she was around you. But maybe I shouldn't tell you that." As Dean smiled, Sam groaned.

"Great," he said, "my son has fallen worse than the angel has."

Together, Dean and Liam laughed, in hysterics until Dean said, "Wait." Liam's chuckles died down and Sam turned to his older brother. "What happened to those demons you said were in the diner?"

Sam checked the rearview mirror again and then his side view mirror and groaned. "They're following us. Damnit."

Dean looked out the side window as one pulled up in their car. "Sons of bitches," he growled.

"Well, technically," Liam said, as Sam swerved away from the demon car, "they don't have mothers, do they?"

Before Dean could answer the Smart Alec comeback, they rammed his car. Dean wet flying into Sam, who swerved off the road all together, making Dean swear. "Damnit!" Dean yelled. "Watch the car!"

Sam landed them in the woods off of the road and cut the engine. He looked back and said, "Liam," he threw him a knife, "watch Surrie. Defend her. We need her and she's Cas's sister. We can't let anything happen to her. You got it?"

Liam nodded. "What about you guys?"

Sam and Dean glanced at each other and nodded. "We're going to take care of the riff-raff."

And with that, they left the car, a weapon in each hand, ready for whatever came at them.

As the demons started to circle them in the rain, they

looked at each other again.

"Sammy."

"Dean."

Dean smiled. "It's just like old times, in't?"

"Yeah." Sam smiled. "Just like old ti-"

* * *

**So. How was that?**

**Eve: *twitchtwitchtwitch* That was... AMAZING!**

**Me; Eve..."**

**Eve: I-I- *passes out***

**Me: Eve...?**

**REVIEW?**


	5. Call Me Surrie

**Kill me. go ahead. Kill me. I haven't updated in forever. So sorry, but now i am. School has been a pain in my #$ so, yeah. Oh and i have a little surprise for you.**

**Eve: *hopping like a demented goth bunny* What? What is it?**

**Me: Well, i kidnapped two new characters. I figured i needed some new ones for my AN's and such.**

**Eve: *like a nut* WHO? WHO?**

**Me: Well, why don't you meet them?**

*** moves away to reveal...***

**Eve: O: * passes out***

**Dean: *scratching his head* Hey... why did she do that?**

**Cas: I do not know Dean. i thought you would be the one to understand such things.**

**Dean: *lovingly* Yeah. Sorry Cas.**

**Me: So... anyone as excited as me? *looks to passed-out Eve* Well, besides Eve i mean.**

**DISCLAIMER MABOBY THING: I do not own Supernatural. Only the OCs! YAYAYAYA! FOR ME!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Blood. So much blood. And screaming. There was a whole lot of that too. He could barely stand it. And those eyes. Those sad blue eyes begging for help. They were filled with tears and it broke his heart to see him like that, so broken, he realized, and lost. He needed him. They needed each other.

But the pain.

He hated to see him in so much pain. And he could do nothing about it. He tried, oh yes he tried. But he failed. So miserably failed. He pulled against his bonds, but the beautiful blue eyed angel was still left alone, in pain, being tortured by monstrosities.

"No," he said, his voice barely a whisper. They were hurting him. Torturing him.

His angel.

"No," he said louder. "No!"

They didn't stop. ""NO! CAS! NO!"

* * *

Dean bolted awake. Everything was a blur; his dream, his mind. But then, his vision cleared and he came to hear voices. Yelling. Arguing.

"…can't believe you! How could you ever-UGH!"

"…nothing more! I thought you cared! I thought-"

"OH so it's my fault! I see! It's my entire fault!"

"I can't believe you're making a big deal out of this!"

"What!" A pause. "Are you crazy? How could you-_mphb_!"

A moment, a quiet groan and then: "Get away from me!"

There was the telltale charge of angel-disappearing in the air and then a strangled scream and the slamming of a door. It took Dean a moment to realize that they were no longer at the place where the fight had taken place. He was in a familiar large, old house.

Bobby's house.

Dean groaned as he sat up on the couch he had been on. His head hurt like something fierce and he was sure that it would hurt no less if a truck had smacked into it. He tried getting up, but his world spun.

"You might want to sit back."

He turned to see Sam looking at him weird, like he had something on his face. He leaned back against the couch, taking his little brothers advice and took a deep breath as Sam came and sat beside him.

"What happened, Sammy?"

Sam sighed, still with that weird look on his face. "So the demons attacked…"

"And?"

"Well," he said, seeming uncomfortable telling him.

"Just spit it out Sammy."

"You got hit over the head."

Dean groaned. "I am so outta shape."

"Yeah," Sam said. "Went out cold. Liam had to run out, had to leave Surrie. It was pretty bad. They almost got us. Threw fire and everything and-"

"Wait!" Dean said, fear gripping him for a moment. "My baby, my girl… is she….?"

Sam sighed in exasperation. "The Impala in fine, Dean."

"Good," the oldest Winchester said with a relieved sigh.

"Anyway… we got the demons away. Didn't seem like they knew where… _Cas _was." The way he said the angel's name made Dean uneasy. He didn't know why but it just did.

"So… where are the two teeny boppers?" Dean asked, changing the subject.

Sam cleared his throat. "Well, when he left Surrie, he left her unprotected. She was fine though, and woke up when he got thrashed pretty good. She freaked on the demons. She was the main reason we even got out. But she was exhausted afterward, even worse than before. And Liam thought it would be… romantic, I think, if she woke up and he… ummm…."

Dean's eyes got big. "He didn't."

Sam nodded. "He did."

Dean groaned and flopped onto the couch. "Your son kissed an angel? What a dumbass!"

But Sam still had more left of the story. "So she got mad. Well, she got pissed. So, yeah. She freaked and they argued and he kissed her while they did."

"Did she like it?" Dean asked.

Now Sam smiled. "She loved it. And then she got pissed and poofed away."

"And Liam went into the spare room?" As Sam nodded, Dean realized that this was what he had woken up to. "Well, I'll be. We're at Bobby's right?" Sam nodded, although sadly. Bobby had only died a few years back. He had left the house to both Winchesters. Dean nodded. But Sam still had this look. "You ok, Sammy?"

Sam shifted uncomfortably where he sat. "Dean…" He trailed off. "I wanted to ask…" He took a deep breath and ended up saying, "Is there anything you want to tell me? Any… dreams… that have to do with… Cas…?"

Dean felt his heart skip a few beats. The way Sam was looking away from him… oh God. Did he-did he… know? Did Sam know? Dean then remembered that he sometimes talked in his sleep and his face flushed.

"Sam… what are you saying?"

Sam shifted again. "Look, all I'm saying is… you and Cas spent a lot of time around each other. Together. Alone. Without us. You were closer than anyone and sometimes, you guys left and I had no freaking clue where you were….And I was just wondering, since you were screaming, might I add, in your sleep about him…" He shook his head. "You sounded so tortured, Dean. Why? I get his your friend but… the way you said his name after you got hit in the head-"

"I said his name?" Dean asked in surprise.

Sam nodded. "Yeah. Right after they got you down. Either way the demon who hit you… I don't know. Something about you saying his name… it scared him. I tried but it didn't work for me. It didn't even work for Liam." He looked Dean in the eye now. "So, Dean, the question is, why did it work for you?"

Because I love him, Dean thought. But aloud his said, "Good luck?"

Sam shook his head. "Be honest with me Dean. No matter what the answer is, I'll be there."

Dean took a deep breath and said, "I love Cas."

And that was NOT what Sam was expecting. His eyes widened and he exclaimed "You're GAY?"

Dean figured that maybe Sam hadn't guessed. "Ummm…."

"I thought you guys had been messing with magic or something, fusing your minds together, that maybe you knew where Cas was and you were afraid to tell us. And I got GAY instead!"

Sam looked so shocked that Dean actually burst out laughing. Sam stared and shook his head. "You're gay. My big brother is gay. What the hell?"

"Sammy calm down," Dean gasped between chuckles. When he had finally calmed down, he turned to his brother and said, "I never knew my brother was homophobic."

Sam blanched. "I am not homophobic. I'm just… surprised."

"How so?"

"Well, for one," Sam continued, "you're Dean. Dean is a lady's man. Dean goes to strip clubs. Dean hits on women with big tits and asses. That is my definition of Dean."

Dean raised a slim eyebrow. "Really Sam? That's your whole definition of me?"

Sam shook his head. "Nope. Now it's Dean is a man's man. Dean goes to gay bars. Dean hits on angels with blue eyes, white wings and big dicks."

Dean resisted the urge to punch his brother in the face. "You're such a-"

"Dick?"

Dean sighed. "And this is why I never told you."

Sam immediately changed his attitude then and the smart, sensible Sammy came out. "Hey, Dean. I was just messing. I have no problem whatsoever with you and Cas being together. If anything, you should have told me sooner."

Dean looked up, surprised at the sincerity in Sam's voice. "And why is that?"

"Because," Sam said, "if something happened to Rebecca, or to Liam for that matter, I think I'd die. I can't even imagine what you're going through right now, Dean. I'm so sorry."

Dean looked forward, his face looking as if it was carved of stone. He knew his brother meant it, knew he didn't need the details, that if Dean said he loved Cas, then he really loved him.

"Don't know why I didn't see it before," Sam said, an impish smile working its way, with difficulty, to his face. "The way you talked about him at the dinner should have been enough to set my gay-dar off." Dean chuckled at that. Maybe he had been obvious, but no one would ever think the great Dean Winchester was… homosexual. Gay just wasn't that great of a word and Dean wasn't a fan of it.

"So who else knows?" Sam asked casually, as he reached for the remote to the TV.

Dean sighed and rubbed his temples as he leaned forward. "Well, let's see. There's you, Lisa-"

"Lisa knows?"

"Why do you think I left on such good terms with her? She could tell. She's a woman."

"Oh," Sam said, never even once wondering how Dean had pulled that one. It had always been 'Dean can do it because he's Dean'. Now he knew why. "So who else?"

"Like I said, you, Lisa, Bobby knew." At that he gave a distant smile and shook his head. "Called me an idjit and a few other choice words, but… he was happy in the end that I didn't just want to get into an angel's pants to piss God off."

Sam choked out a laugh, because in truth, Bobby would have. It was nice to know that Dean hadn't been alone in this, even though Sam hadn't known.

"Chuck knew. Hell, he predicted it!" Dean laughed, though it was a bit shaky, Sam could see.

"Did he tell you?"

Dean shook his head. "Only because he caught me and Cas holding hands when we went in to see if he had anymore visions that might have helped end the apocalypse. It was an accident, something he wasn't supposed to see. But when he saw us, he jumped up in the air and freaked out, like it was the best thing in the world."

"What did he say, exactly?" Sam asked.

"I swear to God, right from his mouth, he yelled, 'It's about time you two got together!' And of course, Cas did that adorable thing where he tilts his head and said, 'I do not understand. We are not… together. We are very much apart.'" Dean smiled and his eyes shined. "Me and Chuck just cracked up at that."

"And then?" Sam asked, a weird happiness blooming in his chest that one person, well angel, could make his brother so happy.

Dean smiled sadly. "Then I told him that that meant that we were in a relationship and he got it. And then I kis-"

"Save the gay love for another day, lover boy," Sam said his hand up to stop his brother from going on.

Dean laughed now, a tear escaping his eye unintentionally. "You know, that was exactly what Chuck said when we did. And then that made us all laugh even more."

It was a good memory, that one. Full of so much laughter and happiness. Even in the worst of times, Cas could make him feel better.

"Anyone else know?" Sam continued.

"Well, let's see. God, I'm guessing. Gabe knew. And-"

"Gabe knew?" Sam asked, confused. "How long has this been going on for?"

Dean grunted. "A while. We kept tip-toeing around each other, neither one of us brave enough to admit to anything. Cas had his doubt that he wasn't suppose to feel that way for a mortal man and that it was wrong. I had my doubts that it was the end of the world and I was confused about my own sexuality."

"So what happened?"

"Gabe."

Sam gave his brother a weird look. "Gabe? What do you mean 'Gabe'?"

Dean cracked a smile. "That stupid Archangel is the one who virtually broke the ice. He shoved me into Cas one day. You were out getting some research on a ghost we were hunting. Gabe popped in to remind us that the world was ending and we weren't really doing anything to stop it. He saw me and Cas and instantly knew. It was kind of funny actually, the way he put it."

Sam was curious now. "What did he say?"

"He walks in and looks at us and says, 'You have got to be kidding me.' And then he proceeds to shove me into Cas and say, 'Oh sorry. My bad.' And then, as we pulled away real awkwardly, he told us to stop being babies about it and man up. He said he expected a union in at least a year, no more no less." Dena closed his eyes and smiled, shaking his head. "Before he left us, he smashed us into each other." He tilted his head back and forth. "Not exactly my idea of a first kiss with Cas, but it'll do."

Sam felt like he was seeing a whole different side to his big brother. It was good and endearing and caring and loved. Cas had changed Dean, in a good way of course. And Sam saw that it was a lot like Rebecca had changed him.

And then he realized what Dean had said. "Gabe got you together?" Dean nodded and then Sam exclaimed, "Wait! UNION? You guys were going to get married?"

Dean felt his heart snap and break into little pieces. "No," he said quietly. "Cas never wanted to talk about that. He never even-"

Dean broke off, not wanting to go down that road. But Sam wanted to know. "He never even what? You guys never had sex?"

Dean groaned. "Why does everyone always come to that conclusion when I say that? First Suriel, then you." Dean shook his head, indignant. "You know, for your information, Cas and I have probably done it more times than you've breathed and-"

"SURIEL KNOWS?" Sam exclaimed, ignoring the other part of Dean's sentence because, quite frankly, he really, REALLY didn't need to know how many times Dean had gotten laid by the angel.

Dean blinked. "Uh… yeah. I was gonna tell you, but you kinda led us off track Sammy."

"And she didn't kill you?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"No," Dean said. "Because we talked about it. And she realized that my problem was similar to hers."

"What's her problem?" Sam asked.

"She's falling in love with your son."

Sam sat back as it all came together. "No wonder she doesn't want him kissing her. She knows she'll have to leave and doesn't want to get attached to him. She doesn't understand it, does she?"

"Not in the slightest," Dean conceded.

They were quiet for a moment and then, Dean jerked upright. Sam, in alarm, said, "Dean, what's wrong?"

Dean could barely move. His scar, it was burning so badly that the pain not only shot up his arm, but throughout his whole body. He could barely even breath, could barely think. Why was it doing this?

"Suriel!" Sam called. "Suriel, get down here now!"

In seconds, the air before Dean shimmered and she appeared. "I'm not a dog, Samuel, I'm an Angel of the Lord and I am not to be called like a-"

"What's wrong with him?" Sam asked, cutting her off.

Suriel noticed as if for the first time that Dean was paralyzed. She pushed Sam away and lifted Dean's sleeve to see if it was his scar. The hand-printed flesh was a raging red, as if it were made of blood and the veins surrounding it were bulging and bright blue.

"Oh my…" She trailed off. Her head snapped to Sam and said, "Call Liam. We are leaving."

And without another word to him, she helped Dean stand and walk out the door. Meanwhile, Sam yelled for Liam to hurry up and come if he was coming at all. There was no answer, and so Sam let it alone.

He met them outside where Suriel was helping Dean in to the backseat of the Impala and when she saw Sam alone, she asked, "Where is Liam?"

Sam shook his head. "I called, he didn't answer. Listen we need to-"

He was silenced by her hand, which flew up and lay flat against his mouth. "No, wait. I'll go get Liam if he wants to be like that. We need an extra hand. While I'm gone, get Dean as comfortable as he can be."

"Why?" Sam asked, although he was already going toward the house to get pillows and blankets to make his older brother comfortable.

"Because," she said, as if it pained her to say so. "Castiel is unconsciously calling to Dean through his scar. He is channeling some of his pain from torture to him. We must get him closer to wherever my brother is. It will ease the pain."

They were already in the house and Sam was going out with the blankets as she went upstairs t get Liam. "So..." he said, trying no tot be awkward, but failing entirely. "You know that Dean is-"

"In love with my brother? I see he has told you."

"I was gonna say gay, but yeah, pretty mcuh."

"Don't tell Liam. Dean doesn't wish it yet." She glared at him sternly.

He nodded and left to take care of Dean.

* * *

Suriel made her way up the stairs alone. She tried to place what she felt for Liam, but couldn't. it was strong, and not unlike what she felt for God. But she loved God. Could she love someone else, a mere mortal, with all of this passion and righteous emotion?

She came to his door and knocked. The memory of his lips smothering hers was fresh on her tongue and she was just dying to get another taste. But she couldn't. She was an angel and he was human and….

And wasn't that what Dean was trying to tell her?

That he and her brother were madly in love and absolutely the other's perfect half. She thought of all the times that Liam had taught her the things she didn't understand about this tiny planet that the humans thrived on. She thought of all the times he had held her hand, rubbing calming circles into it. She thought of all the times he had drawn silly pictures of her or cared for her or made sure she was alright. She remembered all the times that she had seen an unknown emotion spark in his eyes, one that matched her own, that she was sure had to be this deep and undying passion.

This love.

She could still feel his tongue licking her lips and begging for entrance, just begging. And she had been powerless to stop it. And it had been wonderful. The taste of him was just… intoxicating. The way he had held her, his hand on her waist, following the curve of it. She had felt so vulnerable. So free.

She felt like it was wrong, that only doing good should make her feel like that and not some mortal that was kissing her. But it had felt right, so, so right. And she had loved it. Loved it entirely.

She was loving him.

She shook her head, so confused, yet not and knocked again, feeling uneasy at the silence that was coming from the other side of the door.

"Liam?" she said, her voice trembling slightly, despite her determination to steady it. "Liam." Still there was nothing. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm so sorry. I never meant it. I was just… lost. I-I really care." The room was still quiet. "Liam?" She felt as if she were going to cry.

And then she smelled it.

Demon.

Her heart froze in her chest and she said, louder, more frantic this time, "Liam? Liam!" She closed her eyes and used her angelic power to throw open the door. And the room…

Was empty.

"LIAM!" she screamed.

It was trashed, a total mess. The curtains were ripped and his clothes were thrown everywhere. Her heart started to beat out of control. Where was he? Why had they taken him? Where they the same demons that took her brother?

She sniffed again. No. The demons that took her brother had a different scent. One that she couldn't smell anymore, but remembered.

She didn't even bother going out the front door to get back to Dean and Sam. She launched herself out the broken open window and into the air, tears streaming down her face. Liam was gone. Gone. He was gone.

She could barely stand the pain.

* * *

Suriel landed on the hood of the car, loud enough to make the pain ridden Dean to wince in a completely different pain and groan, "Watch- the car- Surrie."

But even Sam froze when he saw her in tears. "What did he say to you?" the younger Winchester said angrily. He wouldn't have his son being rude to women, not even if they were angels, not even if he was angry.

But his words seemed to make Suriel cry even more. "Nothing. He said nothing. Sam-Sam, Dean he's gone!" She burst into tears then, her blue eyes resembling Dean's dream Cas as he was being tortured.

"What?" Sam asked, looking like his world has just collapsed.

Dean's heart broke and through the pain, he felt his brother's.

"Where is he?" Sam asked, a desperate tone to his voice. "Where the hell is he Suriel? Where is my son?" Tears gathered at the corners of his eyes as he spoke and they got into the car.

Suriel just cried and gasped between sobs, "De-e-mons, th-they got him s-s-somehow."

Sam tried to keep his cool, tried to focus on the road as his heart ripped itself to shreds. "Where? Where are they? Suriel, do you know?"

She nodded. She had picked up the scent while flying. "About five miles away. That's where they are. A farm maybe, I don't know. But we'll find him." Suddenly her tears stopped and she stood erect. "We'll find him," she said as if she had been given an injection of confidence. She turned to a Sam who was almost off the deep end and said, "We're gonna find him Sammy."

For a moment, she reminded Sam a mix of Dean and Cas: Calm and collected like Cas would be in a situation like this, but ever confident like Dean would be. He could only assume that the two most influential men in her angelic life we rubbing off on her.  
Sam could think of no one better to follow.

He tightened his grip on the steering wheel and got a determined look on his face. They were going to find his son.

"You got it, Suriel. We're gonna get him." He stepped on the gas, flooring it. In the back Dean wanted to yelp at the pain, but he could see the change in Suriel that Sam had seen.

It meant a lot to him.

"It's Surrie," Suriel responded. "Call me Surrie." She looked out the window, avoiding a weak Dean's and a determined Sam's stares of astonishment. "That's what Dean likes to call me, that's what you like to call me." A tear dripped down her face. "That's what Liam loved to call me." More tears. "That's what Cas tried to call me after his first visit to Earth." She looked determinedly out the window, steeling herself for whatever was to come.

"If that's what my family loves to call me, then that's what I want to be called."

Sam swallowed past the lump of cotton in his throat, but Dean didn't even bother. "Surrie it is."

* * *

**So... you likey? I likey!**

**Eve: I LOVEY!**

**Me: O.o Kay. How bout you two?**

**Dean:*scowl* I act like a sap. I really miserable sap.**

**Cas: *adorable head tilt* But Dean... wouldn't you feel that way if i was being tortured by demons and was away from you? *cue Cas eyes of innocence***

**Dean: *captivated by him* Oh Cas, of course i would. **

***huggles***

**Dean: *as Cas goes to talk to an ecstatic Eve* Heart Torn Out, i swear to GOD, if my angel turns on me...**

***is freaked out because i am just staring***

**Dean: Uh... Heart Torn Out?**

**Me: Call me Hearty.**

**Dean: O.o Kay.**

**Me: And about your angel... DOn't worry! I ADORE YOU TWO! I WOULD NEVER WANT TO BREAK YOU APART! ONLY STICK YOU TOGETHER WITH NUMINESS GLUE AND LOTS AND LOTS OF LOVE!**

**Dean: o.O**

**M****e: *SQUEEEE***

**Eve: *SQUEEE***

**Cas&Dean: O.o**

**Dean: Wanna... make out in a corner?**

**Cas: *nodnodnods* Sounds like a plan.**

***make out in corner***

**Eve&Me: OMD! *SQUEEE***

**REVIEW?**

**(which should have been the point of this but hey, i get off track when it comes to DESTIEL which is what the D in OMD stands for... OH MY DESTIEL!)**


	6. Fork In The Road

**Um... so... who wants to murder me? Anyone? **

**I know its been like, three months since my last update and i promise i won't make you guys wait so long next time, kay? Kay.**

**So here it is! DUN DUN DUN-DUN! What'll happen next? STUFFFFFF!**

**Eve: This one was *sniffle* slightly heartbreaking guys. *sniffle***

**Me: Eve, you are so dramatic.**

**Eve: Nu uh. YOU are. *sniffle* Right boiz?**

**Dean: It was kind of sad. Scared we a little.**

**Cas: *nodnodnods-STARE***

**Me: You wussies. You can't take the heat!**

***breaks out into song***

**It was HEAT OF THE MOMENT! HEAT OF THE MOMENT!**

***ahem***

**Anyways...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Supernatural, though its on my Bucket List and I will be gettign a petiton signed soon for all the fangirls that would like to fo and attack Kripke with me and DEMAND he give us the rights to it. It will be soon, my loves, so very, very soooon...**

**I also don't own Heat of the Moment by Asian or You Shook Me by Led Zeppelin.**

**So there.**

**NOW READ!**

* * *

Chapter Six

**Fork In The Road**

It was dark and damp and disgusting. His wrists hurt where they were enclosed in manacles and holding him to a wall. He had lost feeling in his arms, but not his wrists, since he found it necessary to yank at them every few seconds. Yank and scream and pull and rip the flesh off his delicate bones as he struggled, slippery blood slithering down his arms to drip on his face.

Liam was having a bad day, to say the least.

The demons found it fun to torture him occasionally and, true to how he was raised, Liam never screamed, not once, not even when they set his left leg on fire and he could feel the flesh melting off of it. Not even when they dislocated his shoulder and then jammed it back messily and incorrectly. Not even when they told him that no one was coming for him. Not even when they told him that they would kill anyone who did.

No, Liam never cried, not at all. He just shut himself up in his mind, ignoring all that was going on. He still wondered why they had taken him, why they were using him as bait, since he knew it must be that, or who they were waiting for.

The only thing he really did, besides getting beat to a shit, was pray. Pray to a God his father said was there but never really answered, prayed to angels he knew owed his family, owed his father, his uncle, anyone he could think of. He prayed to Castiel, the angel they were looking for in the hopes that he was close, maybe in the same place as he was.

Most importantly, he prayed to Suriel. Prayed that she would find him, that she could even hear him. Prayed that she didn't hate him for kissing her so many times, even when she protested, or when she kissed back. Prayed that she cared for him, because he cared for her and wouldn't stop. Prayed that she would understand the emotions he was feeling. Praying that she would hurry the hell up before they KILLED him for kicks.

Yeah, he was praying alright.

* * *

Sam was driving, trying to school his emotions. It had been two days. Two days since Liam had been taken. Two whole days, 48 hours, 2880 minutes, 172800 seconds…. He could go on. Because it was his son, his baby, his CHILD, a piece of him that he had sworn to protect for the rest of his life. And he had failed and now Liam could be dead or worse, because Sam knew that sometimes, Death was a mercy and-

"Ugnh," Suriel moaned beside him. She had a hand to her head, and tilted it to the side, reminding Sam of Castiel. A look of discomfort came over her face and then a look of surprise as she stared off into space, hearing something in her head, apparently.

Dean sat up in the back stretching and feeling a whole lot better than he had a few days ago. He ignored Sam's Bitchface and Suriel's confused one and muttered, "Sammy change the music," because if he had to hear another song by the Train, he was going to ask Suriel if he could hear her true voice and maybe he'd be lucky enough to go deaf.

When Sam ignored him, Dean leaned forward and popped the Van Halen tape into the tape deck. The light chords of 'Why Can't This Be Love?' started and Dean sat back in satisfaction. Until he actually looked-_looked_ at Suriel's face and saw how traumatized it was.

"Surrie?" he said worried. He was feeling better just to feel like crap in a whole new way. Sam kept glancing back and forth between the road and Suriel. Dean now understood his Bitchface. "Surrie, what is it? Suriel?"

She blinked after a few minutes. Then her face drained all its color and she said, "Liam."

Sam swerved on the road, causing Dean to yelp and slid into the backseat door, his feet going up in the air, his head crashing into the window. It would have been hilarious if the situation wasn't so serious and the older hunter knew that in the future, when everything was resolved and all was said and done, they would be getting a few laughs out of this.

By the time he sat up, the car was back on the road, Sam getting a hold on himself. "Hey! Watch the damn road, Sammy! My poor baby," Dean crooned to the car.

But Sam wasn't listening. "Suriel, what about Liam?" His voice was tight, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed down the tears that threatened to come anyway.

At that, Suriel smiled a bit, the edges of her lips going up in the slightest. "He prayed to me."

The car swerved. Again. And it once again sent Dean sailing in the backseat. Again, he knew that was getting filed away in Sam's memory for later. "He did _what_?" Dean groaned from the backseat as he sat up again, this time, rubbing his head. His scar hadn't been bothering him for a while, fluctuating yes, but he had gotten pretty good at ignoring it.

Sam had a smile on his face though and his eyes were glazed over, like he was trying not to cry. "What did he say?"

Suriel made a face now, but it was evident that she too was trying not to cry or as close to that as angels can come. "Oh, mostly apologizing for things he shouldn't be apologizing for, swearing, yelling, begging. Oh and he's asking us to come for him."

Sam let out a giant sigh of release and Dean melted into the seat. "So he's alive?"

Suriel nodded. "For now. He says that the demons that have captured him are using him as a trap, but since the three of us all have a…" She paused. "I believe he used the word 'rep' which I am confident is short for reputation, he said that he doesn't know who the trap is for, if for any of us."

"Who else would come?" Dean wondered. "Who else could he pray to?"

"Maybe they don't know about Castiel and think that he will come for him? Maybe my brother is free game for all demons since he was an angel on Earth for no apparent reason? Maybe they don't know that he is already taken by others?" Suriel stopped.

Dean didn't really like that she said he had been down here for no apparent reason, when Dean was here. But maybe Castiel hadn't been staying for Dean. Maybe he had been staying to wipe out all these demons, maybe he was staying to exterminate the ones that had him or the ones that had Liam right that second…

"Did he tell you where he was?" Sam asked Suriel, breaking Dean's ranting thoughts.

Suriel scowled. "It is not mind reading Samuel. It is praying. I can only hear what he prays to me. And no, he is not praying any convenient directions."

Dean snickered as Sam scowled. Suriel's sense of humor was getting better by the day and the fact that she could irk Sam made Dean imagine that she was on his side when it came to insults.

"But you still have the demons scent? Still know where to find them?" Sam asked her, a little doubt and fear and panic in his voice.

Suriel's face softened. "Yes Sam. I still know where they are. And we will find Liam, I swear to you on my father."

Dean snorted at that, his doubt at that oath flooding back in. "About that," he addressed her. "You really think your dad's out there? He didn't find it convenient to intervene during the Apocalypse and one of his children almost died."

Suriel turned in her seat as Sam blocked out the decades old argument that Dean still brought up. He could have this particular one without Sam, thank you very much. "Of course. He probably thought it was unwise to intervene or foresaw that you could all sort it out and therefore knew he was unneeded."

"But that's just the problem," Dean said. "He was needed. Cas needed him. His faith was practically gone by the end of the Apocalypse. No wonder he didn't want to go home. Was Heaven a mess?"

She nodded slowly. "Yes. But it was put back in order when Michael came back and Lucifer was put to rest in the Pit. I was not part of the Apocalypse, as I was seeing to other matters. And how could Castiel lose faith?" That seemed to surprise her.

Dean just scowled. "There's a lot about your brother that you don't know. And when we find him," when, not if, Sam noticed Dean said, "You can ask him all about it. I have no right telling you what's his to tell." Now Dean tilted his head. "And what were you doing?"

"I am the Angel of Redemption. I was busy doing just that: helping those on their way to redemption."

Dean felt something nag at him about that. "Then where were you when we needed some redeeming?" Dean asked.

At that, Suriel smiled. "You never did, Dean. In Heaven, the Winchesters were spoken so highly of by some of the lower ranked angels in the garrison. Castiel helped with that." She smiled as pride went through Dean. "I helped Samuel on his way out of hell," she said, getting back to the point. At that Sam blanched; he didn't remember her. "But you," she pointed to Dean. "You never needed to be redeemed. Not in God's eyes. And neither did my brother, although at the time I did not understand why he was helping the humans and that maybe he did need it. But now I understand." She gave a small smile. "But no, Dean. You never needed to be redeemed. You already had someone saving you, watching over you, being your salvation."

Dean closed his eyes as the meaning of her words sunk in and he leaned back in the backseat. "Cas," he whispered, his arm thrown over his eyes.

He couldn't see it, but Suriel nodded. "You had Castiel. You never needed me." Dean felt a lump growing in his throat until she said, "And he, he had you. He never, ever needed me." Dean felt an involuntary tear slide down his face.

Suriel looked thoughtful then said, "You know Dean, I don't think Castiel has ever told you this but, you really have had no need of me from the very beginning. See, usually, I save those who need saving, redeem them to life and goodness. And you, you were in Hell." When Dean didn't respond, she continued. "So naturally, I was supposed to be sent to get you. But this time, I wasn't. My Father sent Castiel, a warrior, someone who fought for Heaven, not rescued souls. And no one understood why. But I do. I think God knew what would transpire between you." She looked at Sam, who was smiling at her, thanking her with his eyes for helping his brother feel better, so Dean wouldn't hear. She nodded. "So there. You have had Castiel since the beginning. Don't think you'll lose him now. We'll get Liam and then we'll get Castiel and then, well…." She sighed. "We will blaze that pathway as we walk across it."

Sam snorffled and Dean just had to cackle. "It's 'burn that bridge when we come to it'," Dean corrected gently, the mess-up reminding him of how Castiel couldn't understand pop-culture either. For some reason, it made him feel better, gave him something to look forward to when they found Cas.

And he knew they would.

* * *

Castiel felt his head buzz, the way it did when someone was praying to him. He blinked a few times to clear his foggy mind and then dutifully listened, although who could be praying to him was unknown to him. But he listened.

_Um… Castiel, right? Hey, I'm Liam. Liam Winchester. The way I heard it, you know my family. My dad, my uncle. Um… you're sister…. Ok I'm not going to get into your sister right now. But she's looking for you and… look man, where are you? We're looking, least they were till I got taken and… look if you're anywhere near me, can you give me a sign? Pray to your sister… or whatever? Please help me. Please. My uncle… he believed in you. He said you saved the world, said you saved him, saved everyone. I know Uncle Dean doesn't lie, not about this stuff. Just… please help me. Amen._

Dean was looking for him? And his sister…? Which of his sisters would look for him…?

SURIEL.

If Dean and Suriel were coming then there was still hope…

Castiel was yanked out of his mind as a burning hot pain shot through him. Cackles resounded off of steel walls as he screamed and cried out, as his Grace dripped out on the metal table in front of him.

Where the HELL did these demons get Hellfire anyway?

* * *

Dean woke when the car stopped. Sam looked like a coiled up spring as he asked Suriel, "You sure this is the place?"

She nodded. "The trail runs cold here Sam. He is here. Liam is here. I am sure of it."

At that, Dean was out of the car, making his way to the trunk throwing a, "What are we waiting for then?" behind his back as the angel and his brother made their way out of the car. Sam shook his head with a weary smile and Suriel just scowled, not even realizing how human it made her look.

"Calm down Dean," Sam said, barely containing his anxiety himself. Dean just rolled his eyes, knowing his brother's end-game without him having to say it.

"Whatever Sammy. Let's lock and load, bitches." He clicked the safety off the Colt and smiled at Sam, using his mock chipperness to get his brother's head in the game.

They were here for Liam. They weren't leaving without him.

* * *

"You shook me," Liam drawled. "You shook me _all_. _Night_. _Loooonn_-" He was cut off with a swift punch to the gut. The demons behind the one who had assaulted him groaned.

"Make him shut up!" it said in the guise of a blond woman with green eyes.

The Asian man who had hit him nodded and his eyes turned back as he turned to the woman. "Well, who's bright idea was it to grab a Winchester? Of course he's going to piss us off and with Led Zeppelin of all things."

Liam laughed, his split lip burning as he did so. "You shook me, baby!" he continued. "Oh, you shook me _all_. _Night_. _Long_." He didn't know how long he could keep it up. They didn't seem to like 'You Shook Me' by Led Zeppelin very much.

"Shut it!" the male demon spit, digging his fingers into Liam's arm, ripping holes into them and making him squirm. He didn't scream though. He never did.

"What?" Liam asked, cockiness in his voice. "You can't take the heat? Who the hell are you anyways?"

The blonde demon walked over and smacked him across the face. Liam spat blood. "Watch your mouth Winchester. You should know better, given that your family has experience in these things."

Liam laughed and spit in her face, his blood and saliva sliding down her face. "Go to Hell, bitch."

She cackled and then suddenly stopped slamming him into the wall. His chains clinked and his head exploded into pain as his vision went blurry. "Oh, you little prick," she said adoringly. "You just won't learn, will you?" She stroked his bruised and cut face and then slapped him again. "I guess we'll have to beat the lesson into you."

Liam pulled back and snarled, "Who are you waiting for?"

The male demon rolled his eyes. "You're so stupid. You don't think we don't know who you're family associates with? We know the angel is still on Earth. And if we can turn him…" He smiled maniacally.

Liam blinked. _Him_? Oh God, they thought Castiel was with them, didn't they? "Are you talking about Castiel?" Liam asked.

The blond demon slapped him. "Don't say his name."

"It is, isn't it? The angel who put an end to you and your uprising. You want him to kill him, or turn him demon. Well news flash, sister," he sneered, "But he's not with us. So stick that in your juice box and suck it!"

With a roar, the Asian demon punched him in the chest, his hand going through the right side, fingers squeezing flesh, blood slicking them and pooling around Liam's legs.

And this time, Liam screamed.

* * *

Suriel flinched at the animalistic sound coming from a side hallway in the abandoned warehouse that they had come to. As Dean flinched and made a face, Sam went pale.

"That's Liam," he panted as he turned in the direction of the screaming. "God, that's LIAM!"

Dean took off behind Sam, Suriel behind him, angel blade shining in the moonlight. They rounded a corner to find Sam staring at a metal door. "We need to open this!" he screeched, his voice mingling with the screams coming from behind it.

Suriel grimaced as she clutched her head and then paled. "He's in there!" she screeched just as loud, if not louder, than Sam. "Dean he's in there! LIAM!" With that Suriel kicked the door, denting the metal and making the hunk fall to the floor.

And inside, where the screaming had been abruptly cut off, was Liam.

And it didn't look like he was breathing.

* * *

The blond and Asian demons looked up at them in surprise as Liam slid to the ground, dead or alive, they knew not. The blond demon, attacked at the first sign of trouble, launching herself into the air and going for Dean. Dean simply ganked her with Ruby's Demon Knife and she fell to the ground, a light-bulb burning out in her eyes.

The other demon tried getting Sam from behind, but Sam was half-way through the exorcism and the last words were muttered as the demon tried to attack. He unfortunately killed the man he had possessed upon getting exorcised.

In all, it was over in at least ten minutes.

Dean turned to Suriel where she was by Liam, not even out of breath. The angel was cooing soft things to him, trying, Dean knew, to avoid looking at the hole in his nephews chest. Sam was right beside them, on his knees, tears streaking clean skin through the grim on Sam's face.

It was heartbreaking.

"Liam," Suriel was saying, surprised that she could even cry, "Liam I need you to wake up for me. I can't-" She broke off into a sob. "Liam, I can't heal you if you're dead. Liam. LIAM!" She shook him a little, then shook him harder and violently until Dean grabbed her by the arms, and pushed her back.

Dean bit the inside of his cheek as tears went down his face. And this was why he didn't approve of Sam teaching Liam how to hunt. Because this happened. Someone always died.

Always.

"Liam!" Sam yelled, holding the limp body, "Liam please, please, Liam. PLEASE! LIAM!" He sobbed uncontrollably gripping the broken body closer to him and holding Liam to his chest, sobbing into Liam's chest, blood smearing down Sam's clothes. "Liam," he cried.

Dean's vision started to blur as his heart started to ache as his brother started to fall apart when his son just wouldn't respond. Suriel kept fighting in his arms, even when he tried to hug her until she elbowed him in the abdomen and Dean just didn't care enough to hang on. His nephew… his ONLY nephew.

Dean regretted not visiting more often, not being there. He'd only gone to Liam's christening and that was only because he was his God-father. So no, Dean hadn't just lost a nephew, he'd lost a God-son, his only God-son and he'd screwed up there too…

"Liam," Suriel said as Dean looked up to see her still trying. "Liam I'm so sorry," she said, her voice cracking. "I'm sorry, alright? I am so sorry I told you I didn't like it, didn't like you. I didn't know, I-I didn't know how wonderful it was, Liam. Liam! I'm sorry." Sam was a crumpled heap of human and tears. Suriel took Liam into her arms. "Love you," she whispered in his ear.

And then she kissed him.

Dean would have found it disgusting and heartbreaking if Liam hadn't started to cough into her mouth, making the angel jump back in surprise, as Sam's head snapped up and he crawled over to his son.

"Liam!" Sam exclaimed, running a hand through his son's hair, pushing it out f his bruised face. "Oh, God, Liam, never again, you hear me? Don't you do that ever again!"

"Yeah, Dad," Liam ground out, his voice scratchy and hoarse. "Next time demons come to kidnap me, I'll tell them that they have to talk to you first." Sam laughed as he cried and hugged his son to his chest.

Dean was on his knees in an instant, yanking Liam away from Sam and hugging him too. "I'm with your dad on this one kid. Die on us again, and I'll have to kill you myself." Sam took Liam back and Dean turned to Suriel who was looking on in wide-eyed amazement. "How'd it happen?" he asked.

"It wasn't me, if that's what you are wondering," she responded. "It was a miracle."

And Dean groaned knowing that this would only increase her belief in her Father.

Liam was looking at Suriel though and even Sam and Dean knew when they were not welcome. Dean yanked his brother up and said to the two of them, "Well, me and Sasquatch over here are gonna just… reload the car, salt and burn the bodies, that sorta thing. We'll wait for you guys in the car. And Surrie?"

"Yes Dean?"

"Heal my nephew up real good, yeah?"

She smiled. "Yes Dean."

And then Sam and Dean left, each dragging a body.

Suriel crawled over to Liam where he lay propped up against the wall. She started to heal him methodically, starting with the gouge in his chest and when she was done with that, she simply pressed two fingers to his forehead and the rest of him was healed.

With nerves she never knew she could have, she looked up into his eyes, eyes that were the same dark shade of hazel as his father's were. "So," Liam said. "I kind of… heard everything you said."

"Did you?" she asked, keeping up the cold front, although she was melting inside.

"I did. And I was just wondering, was it true?"

"You should know better than to ask. Angels cannot lie, Liam." She looked away now.

Liam grasped her chin and gently lifted her face to his and whispered, "Humor me."

Feeling and smelling his breath on her face, so close to his, Suriel broke and whispered back, "Yes."

"Liam tilted his head a little to the side and said, "M'kay. Just checking." And then he kissed her, soft and sweet and for the first time, Suriel didn't pull or fight back. She only slammed him into the wall farther and deepened it,, making Liam groan in pleasure. As they parted, since Liam needed to breathe, he muttered, "Now I think we're getting somewhere."

He would have continued their session if the Impala hadn't beeped. He sighed, giving Suriel a quick pack on the lips before he got up, her hand in his helping him get to his feet. When he was vertical though, he didn't let go and just entwined their fingers. He brought her hand up to his, kissing the back of it and then walked out side, dragging her, smiling at her blush.

Dean of course, rolled his eyes as he saw them come out. He was once again in the driver's seat, his stupid scar demanding that they go down one of the routes they had passed on the way. Sam just smiled like a goof-ball.

"They are so-"

"If you say cute, adorable, or anything close to that, I will kill you myself," Dean growled to his brother, who in turn just laughed as Liam and Suriel got into the back seat.

And maybe they ignored it when Liam leaned in a whispered "Oh, and by the way, I love you too Surrie", and Suriel blushed again and experimentally laid her head on his shoulder as Liam snuck an arm around her wait,

Then again, maybe they didn't.

* * *

**One Week Later….**

"Dean, this is simple. Just choose a direction - I'm sorry - the direction that your scar is pointing you to," Sam bitched as they stopped.

The problem was, that there was a fork in the road. And his scar was leaning not toward one of them, but both of them. He turned right and it burned left. He turned left and it burned right.

The damn thing wasn't making any sense.

"Suriel, can this thing malfunction?" Dean asked.

In the back where Suriel was sitting on Liam's lap, although there was plenty room for two, she shook her head. "It is not within my knowledge."

"Would it work if…." Dean swallowed. "Would it work if he was, you know, dead, but torn up in pieces and the pieces were in different directions?" He hated that thought more now that it was out of his head.

"No," Suriel said softly as Liam's arms around her waist got tighter. "No. The moment Castiel is no longer in existence, the scar will lose power and go back to the way it once was."

Dean sighed in relief, mentally checking his scar, just to make sure it was still activated. Once he was sure it was, he parked the car between the two lanes and then turned to the back. "Well, then, we have a problem. My scar is leading me in both directions. So that means-"

"We have to split up, don't we?" Liam groaned where his face was buried in the crook of Suriel's neck. "Can I, by any chance, call the angel as my partner?"

"No," Dean and Sam said in unison. Now even Suriel groaned.

"I'll take Liam?" Sam asked, still a little protective over him and not wanting to repeat last weeks episode.

"And I'll grab Surrie," Dean agreed.

"Yeah, but… who gets the car?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "My car, therefore she stays with me."

Sam blinked. "Wow, you used 'therefore; correctly."

Dean silenced him with a smack to the head. "Kay, guys. This is the deal. Sam and Liam go down the left road. Hitchhike, walk, I don't care if you have to steal a car. Just make it to the end until it branches off, you find Cas or it ends. Surrie and I will go down the right and do the same. We call only if we find something or Cas, or if we're in trouble. Kapiche?"

Sam sighed in agreement while Liam made some pathetic puppy-whine noises and they all got out of the cars to say their goodbyes.

Dean clapped Sam on the shoulder and said, "You take care of yourself Sammy and watch that kid of yours' back."

Sam laughed. "Treat your angel's sister right and you'll be fine," was the younger Winchester's advice.

Behind them, Liam had Suriel in his arms, and would probably be crushing her if she wasn't an angel. He pulled back and kissed her lightly, then hungrily until he was dizzy and lightheaded and loving it. He kissed the corner of her mouth then, and smiled, whispering, "Mmmm, love you babe."

"Love you too," she whispered back, kissing the tip of his nose and making Dean and Sam mock-gag.

"Who knew angels could be so romantic?" Sam asked.

Dean raised an eyebrow, some of the things Cas had done coming to mind. "Dude, you have no idea."

Sam groaned and covered his eyes. "Man, I DID NOT need to know any of that. Oh the brain bleach I'll have to use to get all those images out of my head!"

Dean grinned. "Yes Sam, we were that flexible. Any position you can think of, its possible and probably has already been done."

"ACK!" Sam exclaimed. "Enough gay porn, goodbye already Dean!"

Dean chuckled as Liam and Suriel finished their last kiss and hugged one more time. Suriel then walked over to the car and got in as Dean waved goodbye to Sam and Liam, each with a duffel on his back.

He glanced at Suriel as he moved down to the right side of the fork and saw how worried she looked. "Don't worry, they'll be fine. They have each other and they know what they're doing." Suriel nodded. "And besides, you have me."

She raised an eyebrow. "Is that supposed to comfort me?"

Dean laughed. Angels.

* * *

**So, how was that? Kinda crappy for a break in the No-Update Cycle or pretty awesome?**

**More is coming and soon this time... maybe even today...!**

**Eve: YAY! *fangirl***

**Dean: Great. *sarcasm on 10000000000000***

**Cas: *headtilt* kay.**

**Review?**


	7. Get The Hell Outta Dodge

**So...who wants to murder me? A show of hands please?**

**Dean: *raises hand***

**Gabe: *raises hand***

**Cas: DEAN!**

**Sam: GABE!**

**Dean&Gabe: What? She took FOREVER!**

**I know, i know. I did. I am ashamed *is ashamed*. Really, I am. But i was working on Nothing Is Ever Easy and then when i wanted to post this i couldn't! The server wont let me its all weird so i had to open an existing document and erase that and copy and paste this one in and then post it. Can anyone help me with that problem? So i can finish this damn fic?**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Nothing but the story line. SO.**

**Also: I brought in two new characters. Things... happen. And... we kinda know them. But you don't know that, Not in this chappie. So. **

**Read on!**

* * *

Suriel bobbed her head slightly to the tune, not knowing if she had the beat right, but not caring anyway. Dean drove the Impala down the fork that they had chosen; he had gone left, Sammy and Liam right. He still felt weird leaving Liam and Sam, especially after their close call. Suriel still had that reverent look if it ever came up. It had only been two days, but still, he had to know.

"You think it was God that brought Liam back." It wasn't a question.

Suriel looked startled out of whatever place her mind had been. "Yes," she replied without a moment's hesitation though. "I have to have faith in my Father. And if it wasn't him, then who else Dean?"

The older hunter shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe it was you and your magical kisses?" He wiggled his eyebrows and leered. Suriel had the good sense to smack him in the arm. Dean didn't mind if it was starting to feel like routine.

There was silence in the car after that. They hadn't seen anything significant on this road and it didn't seem to be ending anytime soon. On top of that, Dean's scar still led him on. He felt it searing through him to his very core. It was just another reminder that Cas was out there. That Cas was waiting, had to be waiting. Liam had said he'd prayed to Cas. Dean could only hope that Cas had been listening to every prayer Dean had been sending his way over the years. All the love and courage he was sending now.

"Tell me how you met?" Suriel asked, and Dean knew she meant him and Cas.

He shook his head. Why not humor her? "Well, he pulled my hot-ass out of the Pit. The idiot shoved me back in my coffin though, so I was forced to claw my way out." Thank God he'd had a knife on him. Or else that whole experience would have been harder. "He tried to talk to me a few times, shattered my ear drums while he was at it." Dean scratched his nose. "When we finally met face to face, I didn't know what he was. Nothing worked on him. He said he was an angel; I called bullshit. Then he flashed me with his wings and I... I dunno. I couldn't deny the proof in front of me."

She tilted her head and he laughed. "What is it?" she asked him.

"Nah, nothing. Its just... your brother used to do that with his head. Tilt it to the side when he didn't understand something." Dean smiled sadly. "I loved it when he did that."

She smiled. "And I bet that he knew."

Dean shrugged. He couldn't vouch for Cas, and neither could his sister. They could only hope. The ride was silent after that, and Dean was sad to say he was grateful. He didn't know if he could handle more Cas talk. He just couldn't. It made his chest ache, made his eyes burn when he thought of the one who got away.

Suddenly Dean swerved, throwing Suriel into the passenger's side door. Damn, he was going to ruin his baby's suspension if he kept swerving like this. She'd been through enough these last few months at any rate.

Suriel sat up as Dean made an illegal U-turn and turned toward the way they had just come, putting his car into park and climbing out of it. "Dean!" she called as she climbed out behind him. "Dean what is-Oh."

"Yeah, oh." He turned to the dark haired woman standing there looking at him purposefully. "Hey lady! What the hell is wrong with you? I could've hit you!"

Her icy blue eyes appraised him and she sniffed in his direction. She was about five feet, six inches, had long brown hair that went down to her back and flipped at the ends. She was wearing dark blue jeans and a quarter-sleeve that was the color of roses. Her nails were filed and sharp looking and she had this dangerous look in her eyes. She looked about 34.

"Could I get a lift?" she asked, her southern accent soft, but familiar. Probably from the Dakotas or somewhere there abouts.

Dean froze as did Suriel and he instinctively reached for his gun. Energy seemed to crack off of Suriel as she got ready to battle a potential threat. And then suddenly it was gone. Dean looked to her abruptly and she nodded. This women wasn't dangerous. Not to them at least.

"Where you heading?" Dean asked. He wasn't one to give strangers rides, but if his angel was saying it was cool... and when did he start with the 'his' thing? Oh God, that's how he'd learned he was getting attached to Cas. Here we go again...

"End of this road. My car was... I got split up from someone. I'm trying to meet back with them."

Dean grunted. "You got a name?"

She smiled thinly. "Aerin. Aerin Dodge." She extended a hand. Dean was surprised to see a wedding band there. "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Dean reluctantly took it. "Dean."

Aerin scowled. "No last name?"

Dean snorted. "None I trust you with."

Aerin looked over to Suriel. "Who's she?"

Before Suriel could answer, Dean did. "She's my daughter. Surrie. Look lady, you coming or not?"

Aerin gave him a look but nodded. "Yeah. Sure." Dean waited until she was in front of him and walking far in front at that. He didn't trust her much. "Afraid I'll shoot you?" Aerin threw over her shoulder smugly. Dean hadn't noticed it before but, sure enough, this chica had a gun tucked into the waistband of her jeans.

Dean swallowed. "Nope. Just don't trust random strangers, is all."

"Why are you letting me come then?"

Dean looked over to a confused looking Surrie. "My kid thinks you're ok."

Aerin chuckled. "Yeah, I know how that goes."

Dean's head snapped up. "You have any?" They had reached the Impala and as he unlocked the doors and they got in, he got an answer.

"Just one. My little girl. She's with her grand-daddy right now."

He nodded.

No, Dean didn't like that there was a stranger in his car, didn't like that Suriel was looking at him weird. He didn't like that his brother and nephew weren't with him, didn't like that his ange wasn't with him. He didn't like that Bobby was dead, that Ellen or Jo were gone, or Ash, or anyone. He didn't like how'd he'd lived alone for the past decade and a half, didn't like how his life had been leading to the nursing home eventually. But he was going to suck it up and put on his big boy boxers. His life was weird; why not get weirder?

* * *

It was night when Suriel finally had the guts to ask. She'd been wondering since they had picked up the stranger, Aerin Dodge, who was, consequentially, asleep in the back. Dean was still driving, never seeming to tire, not when Castiel was involved, she soon found out.

"Why did you tell her I was your daughter?" Suriel's voice was quiet and sure through the quiet of the car. And really, Dean had seen it coming. He had. He'd been wondering when she would understand and ask and want to know his reasons and he had no thoughts of lying to her.

"I have no kids. I've gotten kind of attached to you." He looked at her, watched as her fingers tapped unconsciously to the soft tune of Led Zeppelin's 'What Is And What Never Should Be', the song making him feel more like he was never destined for a family and happiness. "It wouldn't have been so bad to have a kid if it was gonna turn out like you. A little rough around the edges, but all melty in the middle." He poked her in the side and got a startled shout of laughter from her in response.

She looked like she'd never been tickled before. And Dean knew that was probably the case. "And anyway, I'm not gonna tell a random civilian that I'm travelling with my lover-angel's sister angel." He looked at her with raised eyebrows and a silly face on. "Could you imagine the reaction we'd get?"

Surrie though, actually thought, which made Dean roll his eyes and sigh in exasperation. She finally answered, "I think she would have been frightened."

"Exactly," Dean said.

"And thought that you were crazy," she added thoughtfully.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Gee, thanks kid. Nice to know how you really feel."

This time, when Suriel laughed, it was genuine. And when she smiled, it looked so much like Cas's that Dean felt his heart constrict painfully with love and hurt.

He kept right on staring at her smiling face.

* * *

Sam and Liam looked at one another and then at the man doing what looked like meditating on his car. It was a 1964 Ford Mustang, all black with orange race stripes. The mad had bleached white hair that was standing erect in a mo-hawk. And Liam was sure the tips were dyed pink. But it could've been a trick of the light. He seemed about 36, maybe a year or two younger, but, hell. He was sitting cross-legged on the hood of his car, which was pulled off onto the side of the road. And his hands were open on his knees. And he was... chanting.

"Uh..." Liam started. "Can we not ask him for a ride?"

Sam sighed. They'd been hitchhiking/walking for the past couple of days. Turns out, not many people went down this road. And Sam really wanted to agree with his son, but holy hell, they'd been walking for hours and if this weirdo Buda guy was their only option, then so be it.

"Yeah, we're risking it with Buda-Buddy aren't we?" Liam said when his father hadn't responded.

Sam shrugged. "Do you really want to keep walking?"

Liam gave a half strangled sounding sound. "Kay. Fine. Go ask the weirdo for a lift."

Sam had to smile. When it came down to it, his son was a shy kind of guy. So Sam sucked it up, 'cause he was a shy kind of guy too, and walked over and into the wet grass and up to the weird guy on the hood of that beautiful car. He didn't know what to do at first. Should he shake him? Or just talk and hoped he opened his eyes?

It turned out that Sam didn't have to do anything. The guy merely looked in his direction with closed eyes and said, "Why hello there. I take it you need a lift?" As Sam stood shell shocked, the man looked past him and to Liam, eyes still closed. "The little guy too?"

"Uh...well... yes?" Sam looked to Liam who had now joined him on the grass. Liam only shrugged his shoulders. "Yes. Do you mind?"

The guy finally opened his eyes. They were a warm brown color. He looked at them both and then nodded. "Sure. You can hitch with me. That'd be swell, since I haven't been in contact with anybody forever."

Liam looked to his father as the man got off the hood of the Mustang and leaned in to whisper, "Swell? Who the hell says 'swell' anymore?"

Sam shrugged. "Weirdoes?"

Yeah, like Liam hadn't already guessed that.

There was a tapping on the inside of the window they were nearest to and both Winchester men looked into the car and saw the man in there, smiling like a fool. The window was rolled down and he said, "You folks coming or what?"

Sam nodded, not knowing what else to do. This guy was just too damn happy and he muttered a half-hearted, "Christo," under his breath to which Liam said, "Really, Dad?" In his defense, he was only trying to keep him and his son safe so.

"The name's Rory," the man said as Sam got into the front seat and Liam into the back.

"Oh. Sam. That's my son, Liam." From the back, Liam waved lamely and then sat back, resting his head on the cushion behind it.

"Where you two headed?" He didn't ask why they were on foot, or if they'd pay him. Just where they needed to go. He didn't even ask why they needed to go there.

"Um... the end of this road and then we'll be able to catch a ride," Sam answered as he smiled a little to the sound of Liam dozing off in the backseat.

Rory nodded. "Wow. Turns out I do too. What a coincidence." Sam looked over. Rory's voice was calm, not at all jumpy like before. His face was schooled and serious. He extended a hand. "Sorry. That wasn't proper before. Rory."

Sam shook it a bit uncertainly. Because if this guy was bipolar or something, what had he and Liam gotten themselves into? "Sam."

Rory nodded. And then, as he started the car and started to get out of the side of the road and the grass he had crushed he nodded over to Liam from the rearview mirror and smiled thinly. "He sleep like that when he was a little guy?"

Sam laughed, feeling the tension slowly slip. "Yeah. He'd mumble in his sleep too. Still does it now. Why? You got a little guy at home?"

Rory ducked his head to hide the smile. "Baby girl actually. She's hanging with her grand-dad." Sam nodded. It was something he regretted, that Liam didn't have grandparents. Both Rebecca's and his were gone. "You have a last name Sam?" Rory asked as they made it out to the road and drove on.

Sam was instantly on guard. "Yeah." He didn't volunteer it and waited a moment until he was sure Rory wouldn't ask. "How 'bout you? Do you have a last name Rory?"

The man smiled and there was something decidedly... not off, persay, but different about him. "Yeah. Dodge."

* * *

**I know that you guys want more and i promise, i'll work on that i really will. Just hand tight so i can finish all the crap i need to and get going with this fic. Summer is almost here for me and school is almost out on the east coast so i can then focus all my energies on this fic-writing schtuff! **

**Review, as i always like to encourage! And thanks for sticking with it!**


	8. We Are Family

**Everyone's got the unexcused right to hate me. I haven't updated in so long that i thought i might cry if i actually look. Feel free to remind me if reducing me to tears will make you feel better.**

**Dean: It'd make me feel better.**

**Gabe: Yeah. Me too. For once, i agree with you Dean-o. **

**Sam&Cas: GUYS!**

**Dean&Gabe: Sorry.**

**Eve: Whatever. It was long. She should know. But she acknowledges it at least, you know?**

**Anyways. Here it is. Nice chappie. Longer than the last so, enjoy!**

**Current Song: Black Is The Colour by the Corrs**

**Current Mood: My damn hand is gonna fall off.**

* * *

The demon came out of nowhere and neither Sam nor Liam would have been able to predict when it came or if it would come. It was something seemingly random, but not, because Sam had a feeling they were getting closer to Castiel if they had been attacked by so many demons in so little time.

Really. It would be exhausting if it hadn't happened a lot in his Wonder Years.

And at least he had Dean back then.

Now, Rory Dodge was swerving the car around the black eyed maniac with wide eyes and saying, "What the fuck?"

If Sam cared enough at the moment, he'd ask Rory not to swear in front of his kid, but really, Liam was 18 and they were crashing into a electrical pole on the side of the road. Sam yelled for Liam to get down and the teen dove beneath the seat. The Mustang slammed into the wooden beam on the side of the road and Sam was slammed forward.

No airbag came out to greet him.

"What the hell?" Sam said to Rory who was struggling to sit up beside him. "Your damn car doesn't have _airbags_?"

Rory shook his head and coughed a bit before saying, "Of course not. There was no room for airbags."

He was back in his funny state, where Sam was sure that the guy would break out a knife on them or something.

And strangely, that's exactly what happened.

Rory yanked a knife from his pocket and slashed open where Sam's airbag should have been. "Whoa!" Sam yelled, and gestured wildly for Liam to get the fuck out of the Mustang. Liam nodded and smashed open a window since the car was on its side. He climbed out and turned, knife of his own in hand and slashed at the fist black-eyed man that hit him, an exorcism on his mind.

"Dad!" he yelled and waited for his father to yell back but to no avail. He ducked and spun, hoping Rory wasn't gutting his father while Liam was left to dispatch a whole group of demons. He was so sick of the black eyed bastards, really, he was. He didn't understand how his father and uncle dealt with them their whole lives.

Meanwhile, Sam stared at Rory who's eyes looked so dark they were almost black. "I'm sorry you have to see this," Rory said, and he was definitely not the same Rory that was talking about his daughter a few hours ago. He tilted his head. "This is going to change the way you look at the world forever, Sam. And I'm sorry about that."

And then Rory grabbed a gun from the ripped open airbag space. Sam waited to feel lead rip through his body but instead heard glass breaking. The windshield was cracked and then Rory kicked the rest away with his booted foot. He nodded toward the opening and was starting to remind Sam of a soldiered-out John Winchester. "Get the hell outta here, man. I'll take care of this."

Sam just crawled out in time to see Liam struggling with two demons, a man and a woman, a few more coming behind him. His son was going to get crushed out there. Sam yanked off the rosary he kept around his neck and started to whispered the words to an exorcism. The demon nearest him exploded out black smoke and Sam smiled grimly.

In Sam's defense, he had no idea where Rory was or what he was doing until it actually happened.

Suddenly the demons that were grappling with his son hissed and smoked and Sam saw the grass around their feet was wet. He stopped the exorcism he was about to go on with in surprise, which was a bad idea, seeing as a demon tackled him soon after. He rolled and world rolled with him, trying to kick the demon off to see what the hell was happening.

Because his ears couldn't believe it and wouldn't believe it until his eyes saw it for themselves. Call Sam an absolute hypocrite for not believing without seeing, even thought he was a hunter his entire life.

Sam kicked the demon off and didn't even have to finish the exorcism. It was being finished for him. By a radio.

More accurately, a CD playing on the radio of the Mustang, and it sounded like something Led Zeppelin would sing, guitars blasting in a churchy tune, the singers screaming the exorcism, but unable to be stopped by demonic means since it was a damn _CD_. And on the roof of the Mustang?

Rory Dodge. With some kinda of contraption shooting what Sam assumed was holy water at the rest of the demons that had been unfortunate enough to hang around.

Liam lifted himself off the ground and looked at his dad in wonder then in confusion. "What the fuck?" he asked.

"Language," Sam chastised without any meaning. It was a parental thing.

The demons writhed and one by one, as Rory shot them down with heavy, lethal bursts of holy water, they were exorcised by the CD playing on a loop. The demons were in misery. Rory on the other hand had a manic grin on his face and was laughing and squealing and singing along with the exorcism CD and tapping his foot to the beat.

Sam just stared. Liam jut blinked. And soon, all the demons were gone, leaving humans breathing and alive in their wake, although unconscious.

Rory, seeing they were all destroyed and gone, jumped down from the Mustang's crooked roof. The machine was tugged down with him. It looked like a brass machine gun on camera legs with a jar of holy water attached to it. Sam just blinked as Rory walked over to them, that manic gleam in his eye still there.

"So, guys, those were-"

"Demons," Liam said. Sam still couldn't talk.

"And I just-"

"Exorcised them," Liam said, cutting Rory off again.

Rory frowned. "How the hell...?"

"We're hunters," Sam said in disbelief. "You're a hunter. You're a hunter?" First a statement then a disbelieving question.

Rory looked at them curiously and the manic gleam disappeared. "Yes. I am. I was unaware you two were."

He sounded so... calm and cool and collected and Sam wanted to smack the man and ask him to chose a personality. "Well, that's not something you just go out and say to people," Liam said, in lieu of Sam lapsing into complete silence again. He inched closer to his father and nudged him a bit. "You ok, Dad?"

Sam nodded. "I think so. It's just... what the _hell_ is _wrong_ with _you_? And _what_ _is_ that _thing_?"

"_Dad_!" Liam exclaimed. "Way to be an ass to the dude that just _saved_ our asses."

Rory just held up a hand to stop Liam. He shook his head. "Sorry. You're father has a point Liam. I'm slightly bipolar."

"_Slightly_?" Sam said and then stopped because he sounded like Dean and that was mortifying. "Sorry," he said wincing.

"It's quite alright. My wife and I were hunting a jabberwocky-"

"Those are _real_?" Liam asked as Sam and Rory nodded in acquiescence. "Wow."

"Yes, wow. Anyway. I was thrown. My head was a bit scrambled after that. I tend to lapse into moments of absolute adrenaline." Rory shrugged. "I've learned to live with it. And it was before we had our daughter, so."

"You're a hunter," Sam says again. Rory nodded and his mohawk bobbed a bit. The pink shined in the light and Sam shook his head. "Sam and Liam Winchester." He extended a hand.

The gleam was back in Rory's eyes as he shook Sam's hand. "Winchester? You're Sam Winchester? Oh my, it's an honor a pleasure. You see my-"

Liam suddenly interrupted. "Um... I hate to be the party-pooper of the group, but I have a feeling that there might be more demons coming and that we need to get our rears in gear. Just saying."

Rory nodded and the gleam was gone. At least Sam knew how to tell now. "You're quite right Liam. We should get the car back in service and head out." He shook his head as if he had just remembered something. "And this is a Holy Water-Gun." He smiled. "A design that wasn't my own but..." He shrugged. "Its useful. But we should hurry. It's getting darker out."

They got the car out and the gun back in the trunk where it was hiding. The damn trunk was absolutely full of ingenious gadgets that Sam would never have thought of. It was awesome. Although the windows were cracked and broken, Rory still drove it like a madman. He had that gleam in his eyes, so Sam assumed that yeah, Rory was a bit mad at the moment.

They moved on. They were almost at the end of the road. Quite literally.

* * *

Dean had pulled over so they could get some shut-eye for a few hours. When he woke up, there was a knife at his throat. Well, fuck.

"Move and I blow your brains out." He looked up to see Aerin. There was a gun at Surrie's temple. "try and disarm me and I blow her head off."

Dean didn't even have it in him to worry. He just shook his head and said, "Bitch. You've got something else coming."

Suddenly, none of them were in the car. They were all outside. Suriel was standing beside Dean and Aerin was standing across from them, her knife and gun against nothing. Suriel looked bored. Aerin looked worried.

"What the-" She shook her head. "I knew it. I _knew_ you weren't human."

"You're assumption is correct," Suriel said. Her eyes flashed and Aerin went flying.

"Surrie, relax. You can kill her. She's human, you know," Dean said, flinching a bit. He hadn't seen the angry side of Suriel in a while.

"She had a knife to your throat," Suriel said, not even caring about the gun to her head.

She was worried about me, Dean thought. Not herself, but me. And sure enough, Suriel was shaking a bit, her hands quivering, her eyes shining. "Hey, Surrie, I'm fine," Dean said, trying to sound soothing, but knowing he was probably failing.

Suriel took a shaky breath and Aerin landed with a crash onto the cement. Then she blinked and Aerin was right in front of them, looking dazed. Dean gave her five seconds and then she threw up at their feet. The next moment Aerin looked up, she wiped her mouth and scowled at them.

"What are you?" she asked, tucking the knife back into her boot, but not putting the gun away. "And I know she's not your kid. I heard you two talking about it."

"You should let me hear your thoughts more often," Suriel said dryly.

Dean chose to ignore her. "Ok, Ms. Sassy-Pants, whatever." He turned to Aerin. "I'm human. As human as can be. And a hunter. I'm guessing you are too?"

She gave a curt nod. "Started after my aunt bit it by a demon. My uncle helped a bit with that. What about you?" She was speaking to Dean but her eyes were on Suriel the entire time.

"My mom. Also by a demon. My dad got me into it when I was four and my brother was six months." She looked at him sharply at that. "What?" he asked, though he thought he knew what it was.

"You said your name was Dean, right?" Dean nodded. She looked like she was gonna ask something, but didn't. "Right. If you're human then what the hell is she, 'cause she ain't."

Suriel bristled. "I am an angel of the Lord. Suriel, the angel of Redemption. I suggest you treat me with respect, hunter."

Aerin Dodge burst out laughing. "You can't be serious!" she exclaimed, wiping tears from her eyes. She looked to Dean's completely serious face and then stopped laughing. "She can't be right? Every hunter worth their salt knows angels aren't real."

"Eighteen years ago?" Dean said. "The world almost ended. And no one knew about it except me, my brother, a few friends of ours and a whole bunch of angels. So yes. She is serious."

Aerin looks like she whispers something but Dean can't hear and Suriel looks at her sharply. "If you have anything to say, hunter, then say it."

"Nope, nothing at all." Aerin finally puts the gun away. "Well, angel-girl," and she stops when Suriel glares and Dean clears his throat unhappily. "Sorry, Suriel. So Suriel. You're the angel of Redemption, are you? What the hell are you doing hanging around with the unredeemable?" That was what people sometimes called hunters, Dean knew.

"We are seeking a brother of mine," Suriel said stiffly.

"Oh, another angel?" Aerin said with a sly smile. "Fallen is he?"

Suriel looked like a statue. Dean swallowed roughly. "We are hoping not," Suriel said gravely.

Aerin looked to the two of them. "Wow, you guys are really serious." She seemed to only believe it now. "Who is this angel, the Angel of Death?"

Suriel made a face. "Azrael is hardly an angel. Call him Death if you don't want to go earlier than it is destined for you." Aerin went a little pale. "And we are seeking the Angel of Thursday." Her blue eyes flared. "Castiel."

Aerin watched as Dean swallowed hard. "He look anything like you?" she asked Suriel.

"Yes, actually," Suriel said. "Our vessels are quite... similar."

"Vessels? I feel real outta the loop here," Aerin said.

Dean nodded as he walked back to the car. "You are. C'mon. We'll be off this road soon. We can explain things in the car."

Dean only realizes when Aerin is asleep and Suriel is doing the angelic equivalent that they didn't even ask her what her real reason for being on the road was.

* * *

Dean reaches the end of his fork the next day. So does Sam.

Dean parked the Impala on the side of the road as he got out of the car. "Is this it?" Aerin asked, climbing out behind him.

Dean nodded. And then he shook his head. "Yeah but..." And then he swears. He was correct, unfortunately.

"What is the matter, Dean?" Suriel asked, suddenly beside them. Aerin yelped. Dean didn't bat an eyelash.

"That." He pointed to another road that converged with theirs. The other fork. "Son of a bitch," Dean swore.

"What?" Aerin asked and then she swore. "Balls."

The other fork. Sam's fork and Dean's fork had led to the same exact place.

"We could've just taken one or the other," Suriel said, looking angry herself. "That was why your scar was responding to both the same way. It wasn't interference. It honestly didn't care which way you went because it didn't matter."

"Scar?" Aerin asked, but they ignored her. She was too out of the loop, even though they had told her all they had known in the car, she hadn't experienced any of it first hand.

Dean was about to go on damning the road until he caught sight of a car coming up the other fork. "Hey, Surrie. Look."

She squinted. "It's another car. A Mustang. Do you think there are demons in it?"

Suddenly Dean was shoved out of the way. By Aerin. "A Mustang?" She caught sight of the car and a smile broke out on her face. "Over here!" she yelled and the unknown car started to make its way to them.

* * *

Rory squinted at the jumping figure and then drove toward her. Sam held on. The gleam was in his eyes. And besides, he was sure he had seen a behemoth of a car.

One that looked vaguely like the Impala from this distance.

* * *

The Mustang with orange stripes stopped in front of them. Dean stood in front of Suriel, though he knew it was nonsensical to do so.

And then Sam stepped out. And then Liam stepped out. And then a guy with a blond and pink mohawk stepped out.

Liam ran over. "Surrie!"

She was poofed over there in a moment and in his arms the next. Sam rolled his eyes and walked over to Dean, looking a bit aggravated and tired. "Dean," he said.

"Sammy," Dean said and they just appraised each other as brothers are wont to do.

The thing that surprised them all though, was Aerin and Rory.

"Rory?" she asked and the mohawk guy turned to her. Sam saw that the gleam in his eyes was gone and he was taken over by some kind of calm.

Rory walked over and hugged Aerin, holding her dark haired head to his shoulder and sighing in some broken hearted kind of relief. "Oh thank God." And then he kissed her.

Liam and Suriel looked at each other. "Oh righty then," Liam said.

Suriel just blinked. "I think they know each other."

"Ya think?"

"So, I'm guessing she's your wife, the one you lost on the hunt?" Sam says.

Rory pulled away and Aerin looked absolutely blissful. "Yeah. Geez where the hell...?"

Dean spoke up. "She hitched a ride with us." There was more to that story, Sam could tell, but Dean wasn't going to bring it up. Not now.

Maybe later.

Aerin looked at Dean and said, a bit shamefully, "I'm sorry."

He shook his head at her. "No problem. Forget about it." At her unsure look, Dean said, "Aerin, I'm almost fifty. Seriously? Forget about it."

She nodded. "Alright."

As Liam and Suriel got closer to Dean and Sam and the Impala, Rory said, "Aerin, they are the Winchesters."

Suddenly Aerin jumped up and said, "I KNEW IT!" She pulled away from Rory and pointed at Dean and said, "You're Dean Winchester. You're the Righteous Man. You saved the world."

"Not alone," Dean said. "The angel we're going after helped. He needs us." His throat closed up after that and he had to close his eyes.

Aerin nodded. "You're right. Rory, shall we?"

He looked confused. The gleam was back. "Shall we what?"

Aerin sighed and said to Sam and Liam, "I'm sorry, was he like this the whole time?"

Sam shook his head as Liam chuckled. "Not _all_ the time," Sam said. Rory stuck his tongue out.

"We're gonna help you," Aerin said. "We owe you one. A big one actually."

"Yeah," Dean said, opening his eyes again. "And why's that?"

"You remember Ash? He worked with Ellen and Jo Harvelle at the Roadhouse?" Rory said and there was something in his eyes that Dean should be seeing, but isn't.

"And I know you'd never forget Bobby Singer," Aerin said, her voice drawling familiarly.

"The dead one?" Sam asks tentatively. "Robert Steven Singer? That one?"

Aerin nods then crosses herself. "Bless his soul," she murmurs. "That'd be the one."

"What about them?" Dean asks, a little angry that the dead are being brought up.

Rory's eyes lose the gleam and he says with a straight face, "Ash's last name was Dodge. He is, or was when he was alive, my brother." Rory flashes a wobbly grin.

"And Singer?" Aerin says into the shocked silence. "Robert Steven Singer was known better to me as Uncle Bobby. My real, uncle mind. I'm his niece."

Sam, Dean, Liam and Suriel just looked at one another and then Dean said, "What the ever lovin' _fuck_?"

* * *

**Nice twist no? I think so. Thought so. Still think so? Eh, whatevers.**

**Dean: O.O**

**Cas: Where am I?**

**Dean: Good point. Where is he?**

**Me: Almost there.**

**Gabe: I'm not in this at all, am I?**

**Me: Not really, sorry. I can squeeze you in in the end though. I'll see what i can do. But no Sabriel. Sam's married with babies. Hmmmmm... *plot bunnies jjust got an idea oh fuck this is gonna be good***

**Sam: Whatever. I like it. Worth the wait I think.**

**Eve: Mmm. I half agree. it wasn't THAT worth it, but it was pretty worth it.**

**Me: o.O kay girlfriend. w.e. also this fics almost done. a few more chappie, at least two, but probs three and an epilogue. We'll see.**

**Review?**


End file.
